Kingdom Hearts Descendants Re:Chain of Memories
by Bailey24
Summary: The journey continues for Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and Sora as they continue their search for Riiku, Evie and the king when they come across a castle. (2(1/2)/7 in the KHD series) DO NOT SKIP CHAPTERS!
1. Announcement

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Hello! I'm back with another story of this series! Only this time, I'm splitting KHD: Re:CoM into two different stories; one with Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora and the other with Evie and Riku. This story is gonna be on Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora. After I do this one and the one of Evie and Riku, I'm gonna do 358/2. KH2 will be after Days.**

 **All of the minor characters in Kingdom Hearts Descendants, won't be in this story or in the one for Riku and Evie. They might be in Days. I haven't decided yet. Down the road after Kingdom Hearts 2, I'm gonna do a three story parter for Birth by Sleep and I'm gonna add Ben, Evie, Jay, Mal and all of the minor characters but as kids, I'm gonna do Recoded, I'm gonna do Dream Drop Distance and I'm gonna do Birth by Sleep 0.2 because of the cutscenes that to do with Riku, Kairi and the secret ending with Sora. I'm not gonna do X(pronounced Chi)/Unchained X/Union Cross because I feel like some of the things in X/Unchained/Union Cross don't make sense. As for DDD, I'm gonna leave it to you guys to pick twelve more worlds; six for Ben, Evie, Jay or Mal and Evie, Ben, Jay or Mal and six for Jay, Ben, Mal or Evie and Mal, Jay, Evie or Ben. They need to either be a new world, a recurring world with a new part in it or a recurring world with a new name. If you wanna take part of the choices, please review and I'll make a list of your choices in a notebook I have. I also made a poll so if you want the link to it, message me and I'll give it to you.**


	2. Characters

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Hello! I'm back with another story of this series! Only this time, I'm splitting KHD: Re:CoM into two different stories; one with Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora and the other with Evie and Riku. This story is gonna be on Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora. After I do this one and the one of Evie and Riku, I'm gonna do 358/2. KH2 will be after Days.**

* * *

Characters:

Main:

Sora - Secret son of Belle and Beast and secret little brother of Ben, Genevieve and Jonah. Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Best friend of Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mal and Jay. He's 14 which makes him two years younger than Ben. He secretly was born in Auradon but because Belle and Beast feared for Sora's safety(even though the Isle had a barrier around it), Sora was taken to the Destiny Islands when he was a baby and was forgotten by all of Auradon and of the Isle of the Lost. The only ones that know about his secret are Belle and Beast. He met Ben, Mal, Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town and Jay in Agrabah. He went on an adventure with them to find Riku and Kairi. Now, he's on a journey with Ben, Mal, Jay, Donald and Goofy to find Riku, Evie and King Mickey.

Donald Duck - Royal Magician. Best friend of Mickey, Goofy, Mal, Jay and Sora. Short-tempered. He was in Disney Castle, heading to Mickey's throne room to check up on him when he found him missing. He then had set off on a journey with Goofy, Pluto and Jiminy to find Mickey. His first stop was Traverse Town where he and Goofy meet Sora, Ben and Mal in the Third District. He and Goofy met Jay in Agrabah and he and Goofy are now on a journey with Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora to find King Mickey, Riku and Evie.

Goofy - Captain of the Royal Guard. Best friend of Donald, Jay, Mal, Mickey and Sora. Loyal. He was out at the garden, sleeping so he was unaware of the King missing until Donald woke him up with a bolt of lightning. He then had set off on a journey with Donald, Pluto and Jiminy to find Mickey. His first stop was Traverse Town where he and Donald meet Sora, Ben and Mal in the Third District. He and Donald met Jay in Agrabah and he and Goofy are now on a journey with Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora to find King Mickey, Riku and Evie.

Ben - Son of Belle and Beast, little brother of Jonah, twin brother of Genevieve and secret older brother of Sora. King of Auradon. Best friend of Donald, Goofy and Jay. Boyfriend of Mal. He's 16 which makes him two years older than Sora. When Ben was two, Sora was born. Ben was so excited to have a little brother then grew up forgetting all about Sora. He started having dreams about the Isle and Mal which made him have an idea of what his first proclamation should be. He was a sophomore at Auradon Prep. He and Mal met Sora, Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town and reunited with Jay in Agrabah. Now, he, Mal and Jay are on a journey with Sora, Donald and Goofy to find Evie, Riku and King Mickey.

Mal - Daughter of Maleficent. Best friend of Evie, Jay, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Carlos. Former leader of the Isle of the Lost(still is leader but not of the Isle), alongside her mother. Ben's girlfriend. She's 16 and is currently in Auradon with Evie, Jay and Carlos. When she was little, Mal wasn't invited to Evie's birthday party so she told her mother and Maleficent had banished Evil Queen and Evie to another part of the Isle. When she was 15, she had a dream about a boy at a lake(who was later found out to be Ben.) She was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. She and Ben met Sora, Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town and reunited with Jay in Agrabah. Now, she, Ben and Jay are on a journey with Sora, Donald and Goofy to find Evie, Riku and King Mickey.

Jay - Son of Jafar. Former thief of the Isle of the Lost. Best friend of Sora, Mal, Goofy, Evie, Donald, Carlos and Ben. He's 17 and grew up protecting Mal. He and Mal are actually really close as friends. He sees her as a little sister. He came to Auradon in a limo with Mal, Evie and Carlos. He was recently a junior at Auradon Prep. He met Sora, Donald and Goofy and reunited with Ben and Mal in Agrabah. Now, he, Mal and Ben are on a journey with Sora, Donald and Goofy to find Evie, Riku and King Mickey.


	3. Announcement Two

**Hello! I'm almost done with the chapters of this story! Once I finish the chapters, I'll post all of them in one day! Just a few things I'm gonna point out that I didn't mention in the last one.**

 **1\. Some of the chapters are gonna have words that are in full caps. Reason I did that is because that's how it was in Re:CoM.**

 **2\. If you read this story, please don't skip chapters. I asked the same thing in Kingdom Hearts Descendants only because I had noticed that last month, some of the chapters were being skipped.**

 **3\. This story may have sixteen chapters or may have thirteen and an epilogue. It really depends on how much I get done.**

 **4\. Since this game is so short, I could be done either this week or next week. Like I said in No. 3, it really depends on how much I get done.**

 **5\. As I was typing, I would accidentally start typing _Alex_ instead of _Axel_ because the two names are really similar so it gets confusing but I would catch myself. But if you do see a chapter that has Alex instead of Axel, let me know and I'll fix it very quickly.**

 **6\. When I get to a point that I'm nearly done with a story in this series, I'm gonna post the characters chapter to indicate that I'm nearly done so whenever you see that, you should know that I'm almost done.**

 **Thanks for reading these! If I sound bossy, I'm not trying to be. It's just that I work hard on these stories and I don't like it when my chapters get skipped, especially when I work hard on all of them. In KHD, I've had my two _Isle of the Lost_ books and my very old Kingdom Hearts guide book on a table, I've had to find the cutscene movie of Kingdom Hearts and watch it. I would pause it every once and a while just to type on FanFiction what was in the cutscene, I've had to ask a lot of my friends on a website if I can use their characters for the Fanfic, I've had to remember what I wrote only because I lost what I had when I would need to log in, I've had to take a picture of something I wrote because my laptop froze, causing me to lose what I had and remember what I wrote plus re-watch a cutscene for the certain part. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.**


	4. Chapter One

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter one: Meadow/A castle/'Traverse Town'

Sora's pov:

We were about to give up when I heard something so I looked up and saw Pluto. He was holding a letter in his mouth. We chased after him but we lost him. We looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "We should rest here for the night." Ben said.

"Good idea." I said. We went to the grass and each of us fell asleep.

I woke up with a small jolt in the middle of the night and I looked over to the side. I saw Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal asleep. I stood up and went on the dirt path and looked at the moon. "Along the road ahead lies something you need." A voice behind me said. I turned around but didn't see anyone there then I had a feeling and I turned back around and saw a figure in a black coat. "However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." The figure said as he turned around and faded while I was running towards him.

"Sora?" Another voice asked. I turned around and I saw Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

I could tell they were worried about me but I smiled at them. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I assured. I could tell they didn't believe me but they didn't press on about it. We walked down the path and came across a castle. It looked familiar to me so I walked to the door and pushed it open. I looked around the inside a bit then walked in. Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal followed me into the castle.

"Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in?" Goofy asked.

"No. My grandfather and my mom learned that the hard way before my mom broke my father's spell." Ben said.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king..." Donald said.

"And Riku and Evie." Mal said.

"The king!? King Mickey's here?" Goofy asked.

"Are you sure they would be here?" Jay asked.

"Something just told me he'd be here, OK?" Donald asked.

"Something was just telling me that Evie and Riku would be here too." Mal said.

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing." Goofy said as we looked at him.

"Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew. Our very best friends- they're here." I said.

"Guess great minds think alike." Goofy said.

"Wait, hey, hold on! It can't be just a coincidence!" A voice said. We looked at my shoulder and saw Jiminy jumping on my shoulder.

"Oh, no, Jiminy. Ya don't mean that-" Donald started.

"Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had it the exact same feeling." Jiminy said after he fixed his hat.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious." Goofy said.

"No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look." Donald said.

"All right." I said and turned around. I started walking.

"Wak! Where are you going?" Donald asked, causing me to turn slightly around and look at him.

"That way. To the door. Are you scared?" I asked as I pointed to the door I was facing at then looked back at him.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, Ben, Goofy, Jay and Mal!" Donald said and walked towards me to walk past me.

"Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy asked.

"I think we should because that's the right thing to do." Ben said.

"Sora!" Goofy said.

I saw the figure from before as the door closed behind him and I glared. "That's it! Who are you?" I asked, making my Keyblade appear in my heads, right to fight the figure.

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal each got their weapons out and got ready to fight the figure too. "Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! THUNDER!" Donald said, pointing his staff up to the air. Nothing happened and we looked at him. He looked at his staff. "Come on. THUNDER! THUNDER!" He said again and still nothing happened. We kept looking at him. "Come on... Blizzard? FIRE!" He said, waving his staff around. Nothing happened again then watched the figure come close to us so we got ready to fight again. The figure stopped walking after a while. "Why isn't it working?" Donald asked, looking down in defeat.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forget every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion." The figure said.

"Castle Oblivion?" I asked then saw the figure disappear.

I looked around then had a feeling so I turned around and saw him there. "Here you four will meet people that you have known in the past. And you four will meet people you miss." The figure said.

"I miss?" I asked, looking down a bit to think it over then I realized and glared at the figure. "Riku and Evie! You mean Riku and Evie are here!?" I half-asked.

"If what you four want... is to find them..." The figure said then sent a blast of wind and a few petals at me, Ben, Mal and Jay. We each blocked it with the Keyblades though the wind was a bit too strong for us but we managed to stay on our feet then I felt something go through me then I turned around, I jumped up with Ben, Jay and Mal and we each swung our Keyblades down at the figure, only to see him disappear and left behind a few petals. We turned around again and saw him at the top of some steps.

We ran to the steps and got ready to fight him again. "What'd you do!?" I asked.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." The figure said, showing us a card. "To reunite with those you hold dear-" He said then tossed the card at me like a frisbee.

I caught it as I glared at him a bit then looked at the card. "What's this, a card?" I asked.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..." The figure said then disappeared.

I looked at the card again and nodded softly once. "C'mon- let's go." I said.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sora. What if it's a trap?" Ben asked.

"It could be but we'll never know by staying here in this spot." I said. I went to the door and used the card to open the door. Once the door opened, I turned to Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal. "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked. We went through the door. "This can't be right... We're in Traverse Town!" I said.

"What you three see isn't real." A voice said behind us. We turned around but saw nothing there. "This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card." The voice said. We turned around again and saw the figure from before.

"My memories?" I asked.

Jiminy jumped down from my shoulder and faced the three of us. "Forget about that, Sora! We lost Donald, Goofy and Jay!" He said.

I looked at Ben and Mal then the three of turned around again but didn't see Donald, Goofy or Jay. "Donald? Goofy? Jay? Guys, where are you?" I asked then we turned back to the figure. "What did you do with them!?" I asked angrily.

"They are at the mercy of the cards now. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again. The laws in this castle require that your friends be transformed into cards. If you value your friends, you won't fail to pick them up. Cards you pick up are added to the top of your stack. Use them, and your friends will come to your aid." The figure said. We summoned Donald, watched him use magic against the figure then he disappeared. "The cards you use vanish, they will reappear to aid you time and again. Cards are the hearts of your friends. Everything in this castle is ruled by cards. Whether an enemy or a door confronts you, cards are the only way to proceed. But you three mustn't forget your own strength." He said. The three of us each used an ability then jumped. "First think for yourselves. Move, then use the cards." He said. We attacked him a bit. "You each now know how to use your strength. But it would be of no use if you each lose sight of your opponent. I wonder if you three can catch me." He said then hovered around a bit. We each kept an eye on him. "Good. Every move you make causes a card to disappear. If you use up all your cards, you will be unable to act. But there is a solution. Keep using cards until you each run out, and I will show you." He said. We each attacked him until our cards ran out. "You each have no more cards, and without them, no power. If you three each want the power back, you must focus. Bid the cards to return to you, and they will." He said. The three of us each focused and saw that our cards returned. "The strength of your hearts brought back the lost cards. You can recall spent cards at any time. You only need wish it. But each time you do, the cards will take longer to return. The cards are by no means unlimited. Use them wisely. Anticipate the flow of battle- And choose the most effective cards. You may use any card in your deck." The figure said. We each looked through our stack of cards. "The four card types you use in battle are grouped into two wider categories. The first category includes attack cards, magic cards, and item cards. The second category consists entirely of enemy cards. Cards will empower you three whether you are attacking or defending. But it is up to you three to decide when to attack and when to defend. Do not forget that." He said.

We heard footsteps and turned around to see Donald, Goofy and Jay running over to us. "Are you three okay? Where have you been?" I asked.

"You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light- ...and the rest is just...black." Donald said.

We watched Jiminy jump up and down then he stopped. "Gee, that doesn't help. Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date." He said.

"Hey, Donald, where'd I get the new clothes?" Goofy asked, looking down at his outfit.

"Wak!? Me too, Goofy! Somebody's been messing with our clothes!" Donald said.

We turned back to the figure. "Could it be the cards again?" I asked.

"That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you three walk alone." The figure said.

"Alone!? We can't let Sora, Ben and Mal go alone!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! Sora, Ben and Mal can't do anything without our help!" Donald said.

We turned around to Donald, Goofy and Jay. "Thanks a lot, Donald." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, Mal does have her spell book along with her Keyblade so I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm not sure about Ben or Sora though." Jay said.

"Thank you, Jay. And don't worry. I'll keep a close eye on these two." Mal said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Goofy asked.

"Of course! Besides, I have Ben and Mal with me." I said and Ben, Mal and I turned back around to the figure. "You want us to go alone? Fine. We can take care of ourselves." I said.

"Hmph, the hero speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you." The figure said then disappeared.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Jiminy said.

"I agree. This has to be a trap of some sort." Ben said as the three of us turned back to Donald, Goofy, Jay and Jiminy.

"I'm starting to get it too." Mal said.

"Relax, Ben, Jiminy and Mal. I'm ready for any tricks he's got up his sleeves. How hard can it be to figure out these cards? All I have to do is use one in front of that door over there." I said then walked to the door with Ben and Mal. I opened it and went through with Ben and Mal. After a while of opening doors, we can across one that had a crown on it. "Okay, so this may be a harder one to open." I said.

"Maybe not. Let's see what we need for it." Mal said.

"We need a card with a key on it and a card that has the number one or anything above that." Ben said, looking through his deck. "Well, I have this red card that says Teeming Darkness on it. It's a number four card." He said.

"Great. Give it to Sora while I search through my cards." Mal said, looking through her cards as Ben gave me the number four red card he mentioned. "Aha! Found it. Here, Sora." She said and gave me a golden card with a key shown on it.

"Thank you. Here goes nothing." I said. I lifted up the two cards and the door opened. We walked through it. We ended up in the Third District. "Hmm, fighting alone isn't as easy as I thought..." I muttered.

"You have us but I get what you mean." Ben said.

We didn't notice anything until we heard something from behind us. "Aah!" I said as we turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Jay there. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" I told them.

"Oh, it's okay for you to scare me twice; once in Neverland and once in Hollow Bastion. But when they do it, it's not okay?" Ben asked, sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault those two times!" I said.

"And it's not our fault this time either! We don't know what's going on!" Donald said.

"A-hyuck!?" Goofy asked.

We turned around to follow Goofy's gaze and we saw Pluto there. "Pluto!?" I asked.

"Things keep getting stranger. What's Pluto doing here!?" Donald asked.

"There's nothing strange about that. We came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we?" Goofy asked.

"Did we?" Donald asked.

We heard Jiminy jump down behind me from my shoulder so we turned around. "No, wait! According to my journal, it was before you met Sora, Ben and Mal that you came to town with Pluto!" Jiminy said.

"Wak! He's right! We were chasing after Pluto, and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!" Donald said.

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it's not really Traverse Town. I think the card created Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!" Jiminy said.

"Aaghh! Who cares about all that? It's too confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!" I said.

"I still don't like this." Ben said.

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you." A voice said from behind us. We turned around and saw Leon there. He walked over to us.

"Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?" I asked.

"Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? Who are you?" Leon asked.

"What do you mean!? You and Yuffie told us everything about the Heartless, the Keyblades and a bit about Ansem back at the hotel!" Mal said.

"I've never met the likes of any of you before." Leon said.

"Quit playing, Leon! We also all fought the Heartless together! You know that!" Ben said.

"Look, I don't know what any of you are talking about. I don't even know your names." Leon said.

"You don't?" Goofy asked.

"...Sorry." Leon said as he turned around.

"I can't believe it. How can you have forgotten about us?" I asked.

"After everything we also told you at the house." Jay said.

"I feel for you guys, but you guys have got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it personally, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora." Leon said.

"You DO know their names!" Donald said.

Leon turned around and looked at us again. "Now, now hold on! Why do I know your names?" He asked.

"Do you think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy asked.

"If he is, it's not funny. Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora are really upset." Donald said.

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You and Donald are the ones who-" Leon started.

"Hey!" Donald said.

"I don't get it... Something's wrong with my memory. What's happening here?" Leon asked.

"I dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was on to something after all. She said she sensed some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora to Aerith." Yuffie said as she walked to Leon's side. Leon was looking at Yuffie as he listened.

"Yuffie, you know our names!" I said.

"Yep! Looks like you guys know mine, too." Yuffie said, looking at us.

"You know them?" Leon asked, looking back at her.

Yuffie turned back to Leon. "Nope! Total strangers. But I definitely know their names. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions." She said.

"How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you..." Leon said.

"Well, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour. See ya later!" Yuffie said then turned around and walked away with Pluto.

"I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you guys how to protect yourselves in battle." Leon said. "See the numbers printed on your cards? They rang from 0 to 9. Higher numbers mean stronger cards. If you and your enemy both play a card at the same time, the higher card wins. Go on, try it out. One at a time. Starting with either one of you three." He said.

"Let's see what we have here. I have a four, a five, a six, a one, a three, a nine and a zero. What do you have Ben?" I asked.

"I have a two, a seven, an eight, a nine, a three, a five and a six." Ben said.

"Nice. How about you, Mal?" I asked.

"A zero, a one, a two, an eight, a four, a seven and a nine." Mal said.

"Okay, let's try this then. The three of us will each hold up one card. Have it face you then when I say go, between the three of us, whoever has the highest can go against Leon first." I said.

"Not a bad idea. Okay but to make sure we each don't cheat, let's form a triangle and once you hold up a card towards you, you can't change it." Ben said.

"Sounds good. Let's do it." I said. The three of us formed a triangle as we faced each other. We each held up a card at the same time. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ben and Mal said.

"One... Two... Three... Show." I said. We each turned our card around. I looked at their cards. "A four, an eight and a nine. Looks like Mal's going first since she has the nine." I said.

"Sorry Ben." Mal said.

"No worries. While you're going up against Leon right now, Sora and I will decide between the two of us." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said, put her card away into her deck and went up against Leon.

"Ready Sora?" Ben asked as the two of us each held up a card while we were facing each other.

"You're on." I said, smiling.

Ben smiled back. "One... Two... Three... Show." He said. We showed our card to each other. He had a one while I had a five. "Looks like you're next, Sora. Good luck." He said. We turned to Mal and Leon and saw that the two were done.

"See how it works, Mal? Playing a card higher than your opponent's and breaking through their defenses is called a _card break._ Playing a lower card results in your attack being deflected. Even powerful cards can be deflected if the enemy's card is higher. Whoever is on the losing side of a break is left wide open to attacks. Don't let that person be you. Cards with 0 as their value are special. No matter what card the enemy plays, you can break it with a zero card. But if you play the zero card too soon, the enemy can break it with any card they play. In other words, it's the most powerful card if it comes last, and useless if it comes first. Try to make the most of it. Card values also affect the cost of assembling a deck. Keep that in mind." Leon said.

"Thanks Leon." Mal said as she went back to Ben's side.

"Now it's time to teach you how to stock cards. Who's ready to learn that?" Leon asked.

"I am." I said, going to Leon.

"Very well. You don't have to use battle cards one at a time. You can also assemble three cards and use them all at once. This is called _stocking_ cards. Stocking cards and using them in three is much stronger than using cards individually. Go on, give it a try. Stock any three cards in your deck." Leon said.

"I'm stocking a three, a nine and a zero." I said.

"The sum of your three stocked cards becomes the value you play. The value is usually high and hard to break, and the combo attack deals a lot of damage. Don't hold back. Show me what you can do." Leon said. I attacked him. "Combo attacks aren't the only benefit of stocking cards. Choose your cards carefully and you can unleash special abilities called _sleights._ Sleights come in all varieties, and each has its own unique card combination. You should try it once you've collected more cards and learned a sleight or two. But keep one thing in mind. Every time you use stocked cards, you lose the first card you picked. You can't reload it. The lost card won't return until the end of the battle. Relying only on sleights will cause your cards to run out. That means trouble." He said then walked back over to us. "Think you guys have the hang of it, Sora and Mal?" He asked.

"Yeah, more or less. We'll pick up the rest when we fight some real battles." I said.

"And we'll teach it to Ben and Jay too." Mal said.

"Here, I found these lying around. You each take them. Remember what I told you two and you both make good use of it." Leon said, handing us each a card then gave Mal another card.

"Hey, I got Simba!" I said, smiling.

"I got Bambi." Ben said.

"And I got Mushu." Mal said.

We came across another door. "Okay, this door needs a three or higher." I said. The three of us each looked through our decks. "Any luck?" I asked.

"Nope. Wait, never mind. I have a red three card. It's called Sleeping Darkness." Ben said, giving me the red three card.

"Thanks." I said and opened the door with it. We went through the door. We looked around the room and saw another door with a crown on it. We went to it. "This one needs a card that's a three or higher and a heart card." I said.

"Well, I have the heart card right here." Mal said, giving me another golden card.

"And I have a green three card that's called Martial Waking." Ben said, handing me the green three card he had.

"Thanks." I said then held up the two cards to the door and opened it. We walked through. We were in Leon's house, looking at Aerith. Leon, Yuffie and Pluto were there too. "Aerith, have you forgotten us, too?" I asked.

"I don't know whether to say _nice to meet you all_ or _good to see you guys again._ I don't think I know you four, but I still feel like you four belong here." Aerith said.

"Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names." Yuffie said.

"But I'm telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!" Mal said.

"It feels like you're right... But I can't remember." Leon said.

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told us. In Hollow Bastion, when we sealed the Keyhole:" Ben said.

" _We may never meet again..._ " Jay started.

"... _but we'll never forget each other._ " Leon finished.

"See, you do remember!" I said.

"They're right, Leon! I remember you saying that, too." Yuffie said.

"I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then." Leon said.

"I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember. I think your heart are doing the remembering for us, Sora." Aerith said.

"Sora's...heart?" Mal asked.

"We don't know you, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora, but your heart are full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too, Sora. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know." Aerith said.

"So you're saying that Sora's memories are affecting ours?" Leon asked, causing Aerith to turn around and look at him.

"His memories do seem to have a certain power." Aerith said.

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is just an illusion. Something Sora's memories created." Ben said.

"And...there's someone special to you guys in this town?" Aerith asked.

"How did you- Ah, we get it. His memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened." Jay said, causing Aerith to turn back to us.

"Yeah. Two friends of ours are somewhere in this town- I mean, Castle Oblivion." I said.

"Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles here." Yuffie said.

"That's not quite what he means." Mal said.

"You're still not sure what's going on yourself. Right?" Aerith asked.

"Right. We just got here, after all. I think we should take a better look around." Ben said.

"Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you guys." Leon said.

"So you know we can fight?" Jay asked.

"I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that." Leon said. Mal was given another card and we left Leon's house.

We walked the town when we came across another door. "Okay, we need a four or higher for this one." I said.

"I got a green six card." Ben said.

"What's the name of it?" I asked.

"Alchemic Waking." Ben said.

"I'll take it." I said and Ben handed me the card he had. I held it up to the door and opened the door. We went through it. We walked around a part of the town when we came across another door with a crown on it. We went to it. "Ben, do you have any green cards left?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have a nine Sorcerous Waking card, a two Meeting Ground card, a zero Stagnant Space card, a six Stagnant Space card and a nine Stagnant Space card. Which one do you want?" Ben asked.

"Give me the two Meeting Ground card." I said.

"Here you go." Ben said, handing me the card.

"Thanks. Mal, do you have the Heartless symbol card?" I asked.

"Yup. Right here." Mal said, handing me the card I asked her for.

"Thanks." I said and held up the two cards to the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We ran across the Second District with Donald, Goofy and Jay and we saw Cid there. He turned around and looked at us. "Well, whaddaya know? It's Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora! Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you guys. But you do LOOK like a Sora, what with the spiky hair and baggy pants... And you do look like a Ben, with the hair brushed to the side and the blue pants. You do look like a Mal, with the purple hair and the purple vest and you do look like a Jay, with the long hair and beanie." He said.

"It's okay, Cid. That's our names." I said.

"So! You guys have heard of me, eh? Well, I can't say as I'm surprised." Cid said.

"Anyway, maybe you can help us out. Two friends of ours are supposed to be in this castle- er, town. Got any ideas?" I asked.

"Your friends, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked. In fact, this plaza's the worst. Word is, a jumbo-sized Heartless shows up when that bell rings. If you guys value your hides, you all will get outta while the gettin's good." Cid said, turned around and walked away.

"Gawrsh, maybe we should leave." Goofy said.

"I agree." Ben said.

I turned around and looked at them. "Don't you guys want to see the Heartless?" I asked.

"Are you crazy?" Mal asked.

"NO, we DON'T!" Donald said. All of a sudden, we heard the bell rang. "The bell!" He said.

"Be careful, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora." Goofy said. The six of us got ready to fight when we saw a giant Heartless drop down from the sky.

"Okay, we need to think this through. Mal, do you see anything?" I asked.

"Yes. The Heartless has a five card." Mal said.

"Okay." I said.

"Wait. If this Heartless is anything like the one in the real Traverse Town, we need to take down the hands and feet before striking the body." Ben said.

"Oh yeah. Okay, who can jump the highest?" I asked.

"Should we find out?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. But we need to be quick about it." Ben said.

"True. Okay, how about that wall over there?" I asked, pointing at a wall.

"Let's go." Ben said. The three of us went to the wall. "One...Two...Three...Jump." He said. The three of us jumped at the same time. "Okay, I'll take the hands." He said.

"I'll take the feet." Mal said.

"And I'll take the body." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ben said. I watched watched Ben and Mal walking up to the Heartless and watching Ben hitting the hands and Mal hitting the feet. Once the hands and feet were gone, I walked up to the Heartless and attacked the body. We saw the helmet and body of the Heartless shake madly then the helmet fell to the ground and a heart-shaped heart flew up to the sky then the helmet and body disappeared shortly after.

We saw Leon, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie walk over to us. "So your friends weren't here?" Yuffie asked.

"No, I don't think we'll find them in this town. But they're somewhere in this castle, I just know it." I said.

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Cid said.

"He's probably right, Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but Sora does. He can see that reality is bigger than just this world." Leon said.

"I wish we were that sure." I said.

"You four will be okay, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora. No matter what shape reality takes, you four can handle it. I may not remember you guys, but I know you four in my heart." Leon said.

"Leon..." I trailed off a bit.

"Take care, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora." Yuffie said.

"I'm a little lost...but best of luck anyway." Cid said.

We watched Leon, Yuffie, Cid and Aerith walk away. I heard Donald, Goofy and Jay walk away and I started to follow them with Ben and Mal after the three of us turned around when we heard footsteps. The three of us turned around and saw Aerith there. "What's up?" I asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but I had something to tell you. Your memories created this town, right?" Aerith asked.

"That's why the guy who gave me the cad said." I said.

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment in your mind... and so are we." Aerith said.

"But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!" I said.

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Sora, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray." Aerith said.

"So, uh...what exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach." Aerith said.

"Don't say stuff like that. It's depressing..." I trailed off a bit.

"Stay strong, Sora. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important." Aerith said.

"...Okay." I said.

"And help him stay on track, Ben and Mal. Also, make sure Jay helps too." Aerith said.

"We will." Ben said.

"You can count on us and Jay." Mal said.

"Sora! Ben! Mal!" A voice called. We turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Jay there.

"Are you three ready to go?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." I said then turned to the side. "Well, we'd better be going." I said but saw that Aerith disappeared. "Aerith? Aerith!" I called as I looked around a bit for her.

"What about Aerith?" Donald asked.

"Where did she go? We were just talking to her!" I said.

"Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember?" Goofy asked.

"Huh!?" I asked and turned back around to them with Ben and Mal.

"You three worried us. Just standing there by yourselves." Donald said.

We looked at where Aerith was supposedly. "Is this what she meant...?" I asked myself. Ben, Mal and I followed Donald, Goofy and Jay. The three of us went up a ladder, one by one then went through the door at the top of the ladder.


	5. Chapter Two

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter two: Axel/'Agrabah'

Mal's pov:

We ran out through the door of Traverse Town then stopped when we saw the figure from before then ran towards him a bit and stopped again. "Well, Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" The figure asked.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?" Sora asked.

"What do you have to give?" The figure asked.

We got our weapons out as we saw the figure start to walk over to us a bit then we saw another guy appear which caused the figure to stop walking. This one had red spiky hair. "Hello!" The man said, grinning.

"What do you want?" The figure asked, not looking behind him.

"No hogging the hero." The man said.

The figure tossed another card at the man and the man caught it. "Then perhaps you'd like to test him." The figure said then started disappearing.

"Perhaps I would." The man said as the figure disappeared. The man grinned at us. "My show now, Keyblade master. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked, putting his finger to the side of his head.

The six of us each slightly looked at each other then back at the man named Axel. "Uh...sure." Sora said.

"Good, you're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better..." Axel trailed off then made two weapons appear from fire; one on each side of him. He grabbed the two weapons with his hands. We got ready to fight. "don't you guys go off and die on me now!" He said, grinning at us.

"Okay, got any ideas for this battle?" Sora asked me and Ben.

"Well, since he made his weapons appear out of nowhere with fire, I'm guessing that using fire against him would only make him heal himself so maybe if we use anything but fire..." I trailed off.

"...we could defeat him. Okay, sounds like a plan. What do you see right now, Mal?" Sora asked.

"He pulled out a four." I said.

"Okay. Wait, I have an idea. Mal, sit on that spot there. Ben, give Mal your deck of cards." Sora said.

"Sure." Ben said and gave me his deck of cards after I sat in the area Sora told me to go.

I set Ben's deck to one side in front of me. "And here's mine." Sora said, handing me his deck. I set it down to the other side in front of me. "Okay, whatever number you see him pull out, you pick a number you think is higher than his and tell either me or Ben to attack." He said.

"Got it." I said. I went through Sora's deck and came across a seven, a six and three fives. "Sora, go!" I said. I saw Sora attack Axel as the seven disappeared then I placed a six down but saw Axel pull out a zero and attacked Sora, causing the six I put down to disappear. "You okay, Sora?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine! Just keep going!" Sora said.

I put Sora's deck on my lap and looked through Ben's deck when I came across a nine. I put it down. "Ben, go help him!" I said. I watched as Ben helped Sora. I looked through Ben's deck some more and came across an eight then I had an idea. I spread the two decks out in front of me; Ben's deck on the left and Sora's deck on the right. I had the numbers faced up so I can see them. I saw the three fives from Sora's deck and two more nines in Ben's deck so I put a five from Sora's deck down and a nine from Ben's deck down and away from the five I had put down. As I looked at both decks, I noticed a seven Jay card, a two Donald card and a three Goofy card appear in Sora's deck and a Jay card with the number eight on it, a five Donald card and a four Goofy card in Ben's deck which gave me another idea. I grabbed the two Donald card, the three Goofy card and a two card for Sora's deck but I saw I was running out of cards in Sora's deck so I grabbed a five potion card and put it down so Sora's cards can come back. Once the cards came back, I saw that Sora was getting hurt by Axel so I grabbed a six cure card and used it.

"Thanks Mal!" Sora said.

"No problem! I need you to listen to me though. I'm gonna stock three cards. One's of Donald, one's of Goofy and one's an attack card. I feel like the Goofy card and the attack card do something together so just go with it. I need you to summon Donald first when I tell you to." I said as I looked at Sora.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"All right! Now!" I said and put down the three cards.

"Donald!" Sora said, summoning Donald.

Donald was summoned and got ready to attack Axel. "Fire!" Donald said.

"No! Do-" I tried but I was too late because as I saw Donald use fire, Axel recovered. I groaned softly as I saw Donald disappear after healing Sora. "Okay, Sora, summon Goofy next and do an attack with him." I said.

"Goofy!" Sora summoned. Goofy appeared and the two were gonna do an attack but Axel teleported and Goofy disappeared shortly after. I glared at Axel. "Any other bright ideas, Mal!?" Sora asked, sarcastically.

"I'm trying, OK!? Let's see... You're down to this last two card and this seven Jay card so I'm gonna use the two card first since Axel's focusing on getting his cards back." I said.

"This better work." Sora said.

"I hope so too, Sora." I said and put the two card down. I saw Axel teleport again and I was getting frustrated so I picked up the Jay card. "Summon Jay." I said and put the card down.

"Jay!" Sora summoned. Jay came and attacked Axel with Sora. "Great thinking, Mal." Sora said.

I grinned. "Thanks but I need you to focus on getting your cards back now." I said when I remembered that Ben still had cards in his deck so I turned to Ben. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you when to fight while Sora focuses on getting his back." I said then looked down at Ben's deck. I saw Axel pull out a four then looked back down at Ben's deck and looked at the four Goofy card. I picked it up and looked up when I noticed Axel stocking up three cards. I looked back down at Ben's deck. I saw a nine and a seven. I looked back up at Axel's card and I looked at the numbers. I saw a four, a five and a two which made the sum be eleven. I looked back down at the cards I had from Ben's deck. A four Goofy card, a nine attack card and a seven attack card. I calculated the three numbers in my head and came up with the sum of twenty which made me grin as I looked at Axel. "You're done." I muttered and put down the three cards. I looked at Ben. "Summon Goofy then attack." I said. I saw him summon Goofy and fought Axel with and without Goofy.

After a while of Ben and Sora attacking Axel while I was picking cards, I didn't notice Axel teleporting to my side. "Mal, look out!" A voice said. I looked up at Ben and Sora confused then noticed something from the corner of my eye and looked up at Axel from my right. My eyes widened at him then I smirked as I pulled out a card from my own deck while I pointed my Keyblade at him. "Goodbye Axel. Thunder!" I said and placed it down then shot the thunder spell at him which was what defeated him in the end. The card I used from my deck was a six thunder card.

I got up and picked up Ben's deck. I handed it to Ben after Ben and Sora ran over to me.

"Thanks Mal. Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I picked up Sora's deck and handed it to Sora.

We watched Sora grab the card that were floating in Axel's place. "Another one. What's it do?" Goofy asked.

We noticed Jiminy climb onto Sora's shoulder. "Hmm. Kinda looks like the card you used when you made Traverse Town." Jiminy said.

"Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going..." Sora said.

"Wait a minute. Are you sure it's just one card?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let me see that, Sora." Ben said. Sora gave Ben the card. "Just what I thought." Ben said.

"What is it?" Jay asked. As Ben gave back the card to Sora, another one was in his hand.

"How did you do that!?" Sora asked.

"I didn't. There was just more than one card is all." Ben said and gave back the cards to Sora.

"How many are we talking about?" I asked.

"For now, we have five cards in Sora's hand." Ben said.

"That's right." A voice said.

We looked in front of us and saw Axel leaning against a wall. "Axel!" Donald said.

Axel walked over to us as we got ready to fight him again. "Did you guys really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?" He asked.

"You were testing us." Sora said.

"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora! You're ready now- ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." Axel said.

"You mean King Mickey, Riku and Evie?" Goofy asked.

"You will just have to give it some more thought to who it is that's- most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But, I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora." Axel said.

"Why me?" Sora asked.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot." Axel said.

"The light within darkness..." Sora said, softly.

"Would you like me to give you a hint?" Axel asked, holding his hand out to Sora.

Sora looked down a bit as we looked at him then I saw Goofy go to Sora's side. "Sora- do ya need it?" Goofy asked.

"I'm gonna figure it out for myself. If you're in my way-" Sora said then got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, Sora! We'll protect you!" Donald said, jumping between Sora and Axel but had his back towards Sora.

"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master." Axel said, putting his hand down as he pointed at Sora a bit. We got ready to fight him again. "But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." He said then disappeared.

We each put our weapons away as we looked at each other then went up the steps to the second floor. We got to the second floor and looked around a bit as we walked. "Hmm..." A voice said.

We stopped walking and looked at Jiminy. "What's wrong, Jiminy?" Sora asked.

We saw Jiminy climb onto Sora's shoulder. "Well, ya see, what Axel said back there worries me. What could he have meant by, _You may no longer be who you are_?" Jiminy asked.

"I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?" Sora asked, smiling at Jiminy as Jiminy turned around.

"Of course. Still, you can't be too careful." Jiminy said.

"Yep. Feels like just about anything can happen here in Castle... Oblivi- Oblivi- Obliv-" Goofy said, trying to get the last word out.

"Castle Oblivion!" Donald said, helping Goofy out with the word.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Goofy said.

"We'll be okay. Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together." Sora said, turning around to look at us.

"'Course we will, like at that creep castle we explored together, the one with all those weird contraptions." Goofy said.

"When was that?" Sora asked, thinking about it.

"I can't remember. What was it called?" Donald asked, thinking about it too.

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh... Holla... Holly... Holler... Sorry. I can't remember." Goofy said.

"Wak! Stop goofing around." Donald said.

"Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so..." Goofy said.

"I think I know what Goofy's talking about. I think it was where Ben got scared the second time by Sora. I just can't remember the name though." I said.

"Gee thanks for remembering that, Mal." Ben said, sarcastically with a playful smile towards me.

"Anyway, let's keep going. It'll probably come back to us as we walk." Jay said.

"Good idea." Sora said and walked to the door. Ben and I followed him to the door with Jay, Donald and Goofy. We watched Sora pick a card and held it up to the door. The door opened and we went through.

We looked around and saw that we were in a village. "Look, Sora! Someone's in trouble!" Goofy said as we saw someone surrounded by Heartless. I recognized him as Aladdin.

"We'd better do something!" Donald said.

We ran over and got ready to fight with our weapons in our hands. "Mind if we help?" Sora asked.

"Thanks! I thought I was done for!" Aladdin said.

We fought some of the Heartless but more came back. "They just keep coming!" Donald said.

"Guess we'd better see if the legends are true. Magic lamp, my first wish! Get rid of the Heartless!" Aladdin said and I saw him pull something out then a long puff of blue smoke, revealing a genie.

"Stand back, kids! Genie of the lamp coming through! Ain't nothin' I can't make right as rain -well, if we HAD rain in the desert." The genie said then disappeared and reappeared near us. "But enough dry jokes! One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up!" He said then the Heartless disappeared.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy said.

"Why didn't you call him in the first place?" Donald asked, looking at Aladdin.

Aladdin turned to us then looked down. "It's not that simple. You see-" He started.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. But I will anyway! I'm strictly limited to three wishes per master. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes!" The genie said, causing us to turn around and look up at him then he disappeared.

We looked back at Aladdin. "So you've got two wishes left? Better use them carefully." Sora said.

"I've got to get back to the palace somehow. But with all these Heartless..." Aladdin trailed off.

"Hey, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal. We're headed that way too, so why don't we go with Aladdin?" Goofy asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said.

"That would be great! Thanks a lot!" Aladdin said.

Sora and I walked when I noticed Jay was walking with us instead of Ben. I stopped. "Wait. Jay, shouldn't you be in a card? And where's Ben?" I asked, looking around us. Sora and Jay both looked at me then looked around us too.

"Ben must've switched places with me in this world." Jay said.

"So Ben's at the mercy of the cards now with Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Looks like it." Jay said.

"Which could mean that at the next world, I'm next." I said.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Mal. It's not that bad. I mean, you don't have to walk that much as a card." Jay said.

"I guess that's true. Okay, but for right now, I'm fine with walking. Speaking of walking, let's get to the palace." I said.

The three of us walked when we came across a door with the crown on it. "Okay, this door needs a green card and a key card." Sora said.

"Here's the key card, Sora." I said, handing him the key card.

"Thanks Mal. Jay, do you have a green cards?" Sora asked.

"I have a zero green, a six green and a nine green." Jay said.

"Give me the zero one please." Sora said.

"Here you go." Jay said, handing the zero green card to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards. The door opened and we went through it.

We were walking to the place with Genie floating inn the air next to Donald. "So, uh, why are you going to the palace, Aladdin?" Goofy asked, causing us to stop and look at them.

"That no good royal vizier, Jafar. He tricked me into getting this magic lamp from the Cave of Wonders. The cave was crawling with Heartless. I'm lucky I made it back to Agrabah in one piece!" Aladdin said, showing us the lamp then put it away again.

"Wasn't there anyone else there to help you out? This Jafar guy's got some nerve giving such dangerous orders." Sora said.

"I know how you feel, Master. People have been ordering me around for 10,000 years. And what help do I get? I keep wishin' someone will wish me outta this gig. But go figures the odds on that." Genie said, causing us to look up at him.

"Well, how 'bout I use my third wish to set you free?" Aladdin asked.

"Doth my pointy ears deceive me? Master, you'd do that for me? You're not just pullin' my topknot now, are you?" Genie asked.

"I promise, Genie. Anyway, there's only one thing I really want." Aladdin said.

"Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Al! Can I call you Al? So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your very own?" Genie asked.

"Well, there's this girl. Her name is Jasmine. She's princess of Agrabah. And...that's the problem. It's hard for a _street rat_ like me to get a chance to see her. That's how this all started. I thought if I went to the Cave of Wonders, I could get treasure, and maybe then Jasmine would want to meet me." Aladdin said.

"Sounds like your wish should be that you can see Jasmine anytime you want, huh?" Sora half-asked.

"Well, I've got just the package for you! You'll not only meet the lady, you'll go in style...as PRINCE ALI! How d'ya like the sound of that, Al?" Genie asked.

"Me, a prince! Can you really do that?" Aladdin asked.

"In an Agrabah minute!" Genie said.

"I guess the legends were true after all. C'mon, let's get to the palace!" Aladdin said.

We ran after Aladdin then Jay, Sora and I walked. We went through a few doors then came across a door with the crown on it. "All right we need fifteen cards and a heart card to open this door. Since you have the heart card, Mal; Jay and I will each go through our decks for the door." Sora said.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, I have a six red card." Jay said.

"All right and I have a six red card and a four green card. Let's combine those three cards together and we should have our fifteen." Sora said.

"Okay, here." Jay said and handed his six red card to Sora.

"Thanks Jay. Now, for the heart card." Sora said.

"Here you are." I said, handing the heart card to Sora.

"Thank you. Here we go." Sora said and held up the cards. The door opened and we went through it.

We were walking when we looked down and saw the Heartless surrounding someone who was unconscious. "Wak! Look at that!" Donald said.

"Who is that...? It's Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"She needs our help!" Goofy said.

"We'll never make it in time!" Sora said.

"Then I've no choice. Genie, I wish for you to save Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"Can do! CHAAARGE!" Genie said and made the Heartless disappear.

We jumped down to her. "Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"We're lucky! She fainted, but it looks like she's okay." Goofy said.

"But now you've only got one wish left." Sora said.

The Heartless reappeared and we got ready to fight. "Not again! Sorry, Genie. But you're the only one who can-" Aladdin said.

"Wait! This is your last wish! Don't waste it. This time, let US handle the wish-granting!" Sora said. We fought the Heartless then we faced Aladdin. "See? We didn't need Genie this time." He said.

"Thanks, Sora. But I'm still down to my last wish..." Aladdin trailed off.

We felt something strange and we looked around. "What-" Sora started.

"Wak! What's happening?" Donald asked.

"Oh, no! The lamp! It's gone!" Aladdin said, checking his pockets.

We noticed something above us and we looked up to see a man with a snake staff in his hand and a parrot flying next to him. I recognized the man as Jafar and the parrot as Iago. "Hmm, it seems my plans have gone amiss. I was certain you'd waste your last wish...what with poor Jasmine in distress and these delightful creatures to deal with. But no matter. At last the lamp and its genie are mine to command!" He said, holding up the lamp.

"Why are you doing this, Jafar? You've got the lamp! What more do you want?" Aladdin asked as we got ready to fight again.

"Such an interesting question. You see, I knew you were going to use the lamp to try and win Jasmine's heart. But we can't have that, now, can we? Because I am the one Jasmine will marry!( **A/N: I KNEW THIS WAS COMING! I CALLED IT AS I'M WATCHING A VIDEO WHILE I'M TYPING THIS! Sorry for the caps. I just knew that Jafar was gonna say that Jasmine was gonna marry him instead of Aladdin. :P Anyway, back to the story.** )" Jafar said.

"You!?" Sora asked, putting his Keyblade away.

"Certainly you realize that if I marry the Princess, then nothing will stop me from becoming Sultan! You're nothing more than a pawn in my game, street rat! Genie! My first wish! Deliver Jasmine to me!" Jafar said.

We turned around, saw Jasmine gone then turned back around and saw Genie holding Jasmine in his hands. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Genie! What are you doing!?" Aladdin asked.

"Sorry, Al. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has hits mitts on the lamp." Genie said.

"Precisely. Farewell, Aladdin...you fool!" Jafar said then turned around and walked away with Iago flying away by Jafar's side and Genie flying away behind Jafar.

We turned to Aladdin again. "Great. Now I've lost Jasmine AND the lamp." He said, looking down.

"You can feel bad about it some other time! If you don't pull yourself together, you'll never see Jasmine again! You lost the lamp. So what? You can still save her on your own! Losing someone you care about is bad, but not as bad as never getting them back!" Sora said.

"Sora... You're right. I can't give up now! I've gotta save Jasmine!" Aladdin said, looking at us again.

"But Jafar has the lamp. We can't just walk up to him and expect to win..." Donald said, causing me to glare at him.

"Maybe we can. I've got an idea. Listen up!" Aladdin said. We were listening to him tell us his idea.

We walked back the way we came and looked for the door we needed. We looked around and saw a door with the crown on it. We walked over to it. "Okay, we need a red card and a Heartless card. I know Mal has the Heartless card so I'll need it." Sora said.

"Of course." I said, handing him the Heartless card.

"Thanks. Now, I just need a red card." Sora said.

"I have one. Here." Jay said. He handed Sora a red card.

"Thanks." Sora said and held up the two cards to the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We ran to the palace then stopped and got ready to fight as we saw Jafar with Jasmine. "What's this? Has Aladdin given up on his precious Jasmine already? Well, I'm not going to waste a wish on the likes of you six. I'll deal with you myself!" Jafar said.

"Aladdin! Now!" Sora said, putting his Keyblade away.

We saw Aladdin jump down next to us. "What? You! Genie, seize him!" Jafar said.

Aladdin started to run over but stopped when Genie appeared inn front of him. "Al, forgive me!" Genie said then swiped at Aladdin with his eyes closed.

Aladdin fell back then sat up. "You fell for it, Jafar!" He said.

"What do you mean!?" Jafar asked as Aladdin got back up.

"He means that you just blew your second wish! Only one left!" Sora said.

"Go ahead, use it to win Jasmine's heart. You'll still have us to deal with!" Aladdin said.

"Oh, NOW I get it. Al, you are so clever!" Genie said.

"Well, well. The cunning of a rat. But unfortunately, you can't see beyond the bait. Your little ploy changes nothing! I can crush you once and for all AND make Jasmine my own! Genie! My last wish! Transform me into an all-powerful genie!" Jafar said.

We looked around us and saw that we were somewhere else then we saw Jafar as a genie and got ready to fight. "It's so hot! Jafar must be doing this..." Sora said then we saw Iago fly past us with Jafar's lamp then we all looked at each other with a grin. We attacked the lamp and defeated Jafar.

We were back in Agrabah. "We rescued Jasmine AND got the lamp back!" Donald said.

"You still have one wish left, Aladdin." Goofy said.

"He sure does. Time for me to make a prince outta this guy! Course, I'd like to be free, but like they say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about the whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl." Genie said, turning to Aladdin after looking at us.

"Okay, here goes." Aladdin said then turned back to Genie and looked back up at him. "Genie, I wish for your freedom!" He said.

"But Al...!" Genie started then we watched Genie's tail turn into legs and feet.

"Now no one like Jafar can use you for evil again. Genie, you're free!" Aladdin said.

"Al, I'll never forget this. But what about Jasmine? What are you gonna do?" Genie asked.

"I was wrong, Genie. If I used your help to win Jasmine...I'd be no better than Jafar. Jasmine means the world to me. I want to show her the real me." Aladdin said.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said.

"Thanks, and good luck to you, too." Aladdin said.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I was ready to give up back there, but what you said really kept me going. That's when it hit me. You guys must be looking for someone you each care about, too." Aladdin said.

"Yeah..." Sora said, softly.

"Listen, Genie..." Aladdin started.

"Say no more, little pal! I know JUST what you're thinking. Here you go, Sora! Whenever you need me, just call. That okay with you, Al?" Genie asked as he made a card appear and the card floated down to Sora's hand.

"Of course!" Aladdin said.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Anytime at all. Hey, without you guys, I might never have been able to ditch that lamp! And I think Aladdin will be fine without me for at least a little while." Genie said.

"I see. Thanks!" Sora said.

"Let's hope both of our wishes come true, then. Take care, Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal!" Aladdin said, causing us to look at him then we watched him run off. Jay, Sora and I each climbed up a ladder and went through a door to head back into Castle Oblivion.


	6. Chapter Three

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter three: Blank Journal/'Olympus Coliseum'

Jay's pov:

We were walking to the steps that were leading to the third floor and we didn't notice Goofy stop until we heard him. We stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"It's that creepy castle I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it." Goofy said. Ben, Donald, Mal, Sora and I each looked at each other then looked back at Goofy. "'Cause that was the castle Sora had to use the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart Then he just disappeared! And I was so worried. It was also where, as Mal said earlier, Ben got scared for the second time. How could I ever forget that?" Goofy asked.

I chuckled softly as I heard Ben groan. "None of you are ever gonna let me live that one down, are you?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, Benny." Mal said, playfully as she patted Ben's shoulder with a grin.

"Oh! It was when I turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened...in a castle?" Sora asked.

"Aww... You forgot that? 'Cause I remember perfectly." Donald said.

"Then what's it called?" Sora asked.

"That's easy! It was..." Donald trailed off and the five of us looked at him, waiting for the name of the castle. He then turned to Sora's hood. "Jiminy, help me... Is it in your journal?" He asked.

We saw Jiminy peaking out from Sora's back with a smile on his face. "Every word! I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle." He said then looked down into Sora's hood. "Now then, if I can just find it... Oh, here we go!" He said, revealing his journal then jumped down to the ground and faced Donald. "Let's have a look..." He said as he opened the journal then his eyes widened. "Oh! How could it be!?" He asked.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"All my entries- They're gone! Every page is blank!" Jiminy said, frowning as he showed us the empty pages.

"What'll we do!?" Donald asked then looked at Sora.

"How could this have happened? I'm so careful with the journals! All that hard work is gone..." Jiminy trailed off as he looked down, crying a bit.

"The journal's blank... What's going on?" Sora asked as she tore a piece of cloth that she came with, squatted it down and handed it to Jiminy then she gently grabbed Jiminy and put him on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will come back soon, Jiminy." Mal said.

"I hope so." Jiminy said, sobbing a bit as he stayed on Mal's shoulders. He had Mal's piece of cloth in one hand and the journal in the other.

We went up to the third floor. "Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just vanish!" Donald said.

"What if...it's more things?" Sora asked. We turned around and looked at him after we stopped walking. "Goofy was telling us about another castle we'd been to... But none of us really remembers it. Do ya think... Could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?" Sora asked.

"Losing? Our memories?" Donald asked.

"I guess that could also explain the journal being blank." Ben said.

Jiminy stood up on Mal's shoulder. "Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said? _In this place to find is to lose, and to lose is to find._ It musta been our memories he was talking about losing!" He said as we looked at him.

"So if we keep going, we'll lose more... Guess it really is Castle Oblivion." Sora said.

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget?" Donald asked.

"Looks like that's the case." Mal said.

"Does that mean everything and everybody will be forgotten?" Donald asked.

"Riku and Kairi too..." Sora trailed off.

"Evie and Carlos..." Mal trailed off.

"Geny and Jonah..." Ben trailed off.

"Do you guys want to go back?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry, fellahs! We might forget where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget who our friends are." Goofy said, walking to Donald's side.

"I don't know..." Donald said.

"C'mon, Sora, when you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me, Donald, Ben, Jay and Mal?" Goofy asked.

"Of course I didn't!" Sora said.

"There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends." Goofy said.

"You're right. Thank you, Goofy." Sora said, smiling.

"So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget about your friends...then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go!" Donald said then turned around and started heading to the door.

"But when I turned into a Heartless... who was the one who took forever to notice and kept clobbering me?" Sora asked, grinning which caused Donald to stop short in his tracks.

"How come you couldn't forget about that!?" Donald asked, turning around to Sora with a glare. The five of us laughed as we saw Donald jump up and down a bit angrily.

We went to the door and Sora opened it with another world card. "Let's see where we go this time." I said then we walked through.

We looked around and saw a building in front of us. We were walking to the doors when we noticed Donald run off to the side. "Look, an announcement!" He said.

We ran over to him and looked at the sign. I noticed Jiminy jump down from Mal's shoulder. "Hmmm..." Jiminy said, jumping up and down. "It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the _Olympus Coliseum Survival Cup._ Contenders have to run an obstacle course, battling each other along the way. And listen to this: _The great hero Hercules will also compete for the Cup._ " He said then turned around and faced us. "It says here he's never been beaten." He said.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't we enter, too?" Sora asked.

"I thought you'd say that. Whenever there's a contest, you're rarin' to join up." Goofy said.

"You're going to compete even if we don't, right?" Donald asked.

"Uh-huh." Sora said.

"Guess we'd better tag along, then." Donald said.

Jiminy turned back around to the sign. "Hold it, everyone. There's more... _Only competitors who finish the preliminary course can enter the main competition._ It says the preliminary course is just ahead." He said, looking at the gates.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora said. Jiminy jumped back onto Mal's shoulder and the six of us ran to the gates.

Sora, Ben and I walked since it was just the three of us now. Mal had switched places with Ben. We came across a door. "I need a card that's a one or higher." Sora said.

"I have a three blue card if that helps." Ben said, handing Sora the three blue card.

"That should work. Thanks Ben." Sora said, taking the card from Ben and used it on the door. The three of us walked through the door and looked around. After a while of going through different rooms, we finally came across the right door that had the crown on it. "Okay since Mal's not here with us, which one of you has the key card?" He asked.

"I do." Ben said.

"Okay, hold on to it. Jay, I need a card that's a five or higher then another card but that's a seven or higher." Sora said.

"Got'cha." I said then looked through my deck of map cards. "Okay, here's a five green card." I said, handing the five green card to Sora then I looked again. "And here's a nine green card." I said, handing the nine green card to him.

"Great! Thanks Jay. Now, I'll need that key card, Ben." Sora said.

"Here you go." Ben said, handing the key card to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the three cards on the door. The door opened and we went through.

We were in the lobby when we saw a short man. "Huh? Where did you guys come from? Don't tell me you guys finished the prelims!" The short man said.

"We sure did. And now we want to go for the Cup!" Sora said.

"Well, you came to the right place. Not that you stand a chance against Herc." The short man said.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"Two words. You ain't heroes!" The short man said.

"You're wrong!" Sora said.

"Yeah, he said three words!" Goofy said.

"Exactly...but that's not the point! How can we prove we're heroes unless you give us a chance?" Sora asked.

A man walked over to us and turned to the short man. "He's right, Phil. They cleared the prelims. I think they deserve a shot." The man said.

"Hmm...you got a point there, Herc. But still-" The short man named Phil said.

"Of course, we can always cancel the games." The man named Herc said.

"Cancel them? What for?" Sora asked.

"Old Phil's prelim was so hard, no one could finish it." Herc said.

"Is that right?" Mal asked, looking amused.

"Well, if you let us compete, you won't have to cancel the games! How about it, Phil?" I asked.

"Okay, you got me over a barrel, so fine. Here's how it works, kids-" Phil started.

"It's Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal- not _kids._ " Sora said.

"Sure, sure, kid. Since your team and Hercules are the only contenders-" Phil started again.

"No, they're not." A voice from behind us said. We turned around and saw a guy with blond spiky hair walk in. "The games have a new challenger. Name's Cloud." The guy name Cloud said.

"The more the merrier! Now the games will really be something to see!" Phil said, causing us to turn back around to Phil.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." Ben whispered to me.

"Can't argue with you there." I whispered back.

"I'm looking forward to this. Don't expect me to pull any punches!" Hercules said.

"Hey, as long as you don't expect me to take them! Let's give it our best." Sora said.

"Hmph." Cloud said.

"Okay, let's get this show going! But first I gotta explain a few rules. Rule #1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule #2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine a winner! Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents on the course! And finally... Rule #4! All challengers have to get it everything they got!" Phil said then we got ready to race. "All right, enough with the spiel. On your marks... Get set... GO!" He said. We all ran.

We went to different rooms then came across the second crown door we needed. Sora opened it with my green card and Ben's heart card and we walked through it. We ran then saw Cloud there and we stopped running. "Gawrsh, that was nice of him to wait for us to catch up!" Goofy said.

"He's not waiting! Remember Rule #3? _You can interfere with your opponents on the course!_ " Donald said.

We got our weapons out. "He's looking to narrow the field!" Sora said and we got ready to fight.

"You can put that away. I'm not looking for a fight with you, so keep moving." Cloud said.

We each stood up but still had our weapons in our hands. "See? He was waitin' for us to catch up." Goofy said.

"Well, we've caught up. Let's take him on his offer and keep going!" Donald said.

"I don't like this." Ben said.

"I don't see a downside..." Sora said and we walked past each other then stopped and turned around. "Listen, are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm not here for the Cup. Just Hercules. Today he lose more than the competition." Cloud said.

"I knew he was up to something!" Ben said.

"You don't mean... But why!?" Sora asked.

"This is business. Stay out of it. Go win your Cup." Cloud said. We got our weapons out again and were ready to fight this time. He turned around and looked at us. "Do you realize what you're doing?" He asked.

"Rule #3! You can interfere with your opponents. Right? You're not the only one who wants to fight Hercules." Sora said.

"Big mistake." Cloud said.

We fought him then defeated him and looked around to see that he wasn't there anymore. "Cloud! Where'd you go?" Sora asked.

I saw Jiminy come out of Mal's pocket and faced us. "He's for the finish line! We'd better go after him!" He said.

"Right!" Sora said. Jiminy jumped back into Mal's pocket and the six of us ran to go after Cloud. After we went through a few rooms, we got to the third crowned door that we needed. "Okay, I got a one red card so I'll need that Heartless card, Ben." He said.

"Here." Ben said.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through.

We ran and saw Cloud kneeling on the ground and Hercules getting ready to fight. "You lost! Give it up, Cloud!" Hercules said.

"We're not done yet..." Cloud said, getting up.

"I can't guarantee your safety if we keep going on like this!" Hercules said.

"Better worry about yourself. Looks like to me like you're slowing down a bit." Cloud said.

"Ungh..." Hercules muttered out.

We ran over to Hercules' side. "Don't worry! We'll back you up!" Sora said as we got our Keyblades out and got ready to attack.

"Sora? Ben? Jay? Mal?" Hercules asked.

"Get all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!" Cloud said.

"Your memories?" Sora asked.

"Now, now, Cloud, we don't want to spill the beans." A voice said. We looked over and saw a blue man with blue hair and a blackish gray robe walking over.

"Hades! You!" Hercules said.

"Looks like you oversold yourself. All you did was wear him down. This doesn't look good on your performance rating... Let me put it this way: You, my spiky-haired friend, are fired." The man named Hades said.

"But...my memories! We had a deal!" Cloud said.

"Did you really think you could get back your lost memories just like that? Get a grip!" Hades said.

"Why, you-" Cloud started.

"Out of the way! I'll take care of Irk-ules myself!" Hades said.

We watched him starting to do something then we all get blasted back. Well, apart from Hercules who fell down on one knee. "Hey!" Sora said.

"Are you okay, Mal?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Mal asked.

"Yeah. How about you, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jay?" Ben asked.

"We're fine." I said.

"Rule #5! It's never too late to enter the games." Hades said.

"Hades, you were behind this from the start!" Hercules said.

"Cloud may have failed to take you out, but he did break you down. Time for Plan B. Pack your pita, Herc, 'cause you've just won a free trip to the Underworld-paid by me!" Hades said.

We got back up on our feet and ran back to Hercules' side. We got ready to fight again. "Hold it!" Sora said.

"Sora, no!" Hercules said.

"Come on, Herc-how can we go one-on-one if you're in the Underworld?" Sora asked.

"Good point, kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him! Rule #6! There are no rules! Ha ha!" Hades said. We fought and defeated him.

Phil came over to us. "What!? The games are cancelled? How come?" Sora asked.

"Two words! Everyone is pooped!" Phil said.

"Wait, that was more than two-" Goofy started.

"Not now, Goofy." Mal said.

"You gotta be kidding me! What about my match with Hercules?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, Sora. But you wouldn't want me to compete in this condition. Let's have a match when I've rested up a bit. Can you wait?" Hercules asked, looking at us.

"He's right, Sora. After that battle with Hades, it's best he rested up a bit." Ben said.

"True. Okay. I'll hold you to that." Sora said.

"Then it's settled!" Hercules said.

"Sora, over here! He's coming around." A voice said. We looked over and saw Jiminy with Cloud.

We walked over to them with Hercules and Phil. "You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I messed up your games." Cloud said, getting up then turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Hope you get your memories back!" Sora said, causing Cloud to stop walking. "Forget about what Hades said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway." Sora said. He caught a card that Cloud tossed at him after it appeared in Cloud's hand.

"That's for you. For helping me out." Cloud said.

"Sure you don't want to just come with us instead?" Sora asked.

Cloud did a small hair flick. "Not interested." He said then walked away. Ben, Sora and I each climbed up a ladder to the top then went through a door.


	7. Chapter Four

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter four: Fourth girl?/'Wonderland'

Ben's pov:

We had just came out of the world we were in and we were walking to the steps that were leading up to the fourth floor when we heard a voice. "I hope the king is gonna be okay..." The voice said.

We turned around after we stopped walking and looked at Donald. "Why bring that up?" Sora asked.

"I had to be sure that I hadn't forgotten him." Donald said.

"How'd that go for ya?" Goofy asked.

"Good! I remembered- we're on a quest to find the king." Donald said.

"I remember that too. The king helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think..." Goofy said.

"You got it, Goofy!" Donald said as Jay, Mal, Sora and I walked over to Donald and Goofy.

"And me- I'm looking for Riku. He was with the king when the door closed." Sora said.

"And us- we're looking for Evie. She was with Riku and the king when the door closed too." Mal said.

"Hm. I guess there's no way we'll forget the most important memories." Sora said.

"That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget..." Donald said.

Normal mode (just for this very small part):

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." Larxene said.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel asked.

Larxene chuckled softly. "Haven't decided yet... I think what intrigues me more is what you see in him." She said, turning around.

"There was a time he became a Heartless. And if one becomes a Heartless-" Axel said.

"They lose their minds and their feelings... They're consumed by the darkness." Larxene said, turning to the side.

"Right. But not Sora. He held onto his feelings, even as a Heartless. And there's only one other man who's been able to do just that." Axel said.

"It's the strength of his heart... That's what interests you. Why the Keyblade chose Sora's heart." Larxene said.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Axel asked. Larxene chuckled a bit again as she looked at Axel.

Ben's pov:

We made it to the fourth floor and were walking. "Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten." Donald said, causing us to stop walking.

"Hmm... If we did, what would it have been?" Goofy asked. The six of us each started thinking. "I can't think of anything, so maybe that means that I really am losing my memories. But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right?" He asked.

"Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it." Sora said then reached into his pocket and took a charm out to show us. "Look." He said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"A good luck charm Kairi gave me. It's special to her, so I promised that I would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could never forget Kairi." Sora said, smiling which made me smile too. "Am I right, Kairi?" He asked. He still had a smile on his face then his smile faded. "Huh!?" He half-asked and turned around. "Oh..." He trailed off. "Do I know...that girl?" He asked, turning back around to us. He seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, Sora. Where did you go?" Donald asked.

"What he means is, are you okay? You spaced out on us." I said.

"Sorry. Never mind." Sora said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"We better keep goin'." Goofy said, pointing at the door. We walked to the door and waited on Sora. Once Sora went up the small set of steps, he pulled out a world card and used it on the door. The door opened and went went through it. We ended up in a forest. We walked around the forest and didn't notice that Goofy had stopped walking until we heard his voice. "Hey, somebody's comin'." He said, causing us to turn around and look at the direction he was looking at.

All of a sudden, we saw a white rabbit in a red waistcoat coming towards us then ran past us a bit. The white rabbit stopped to take a bit of a breather then looked at a pocket watch he was carrying on him. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trail, it'll be off with MY head next!" He said.

"What do you mean, _off with your head!?_ " Sora asked.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'll never make it!" The white rabbit said as he ignored Sora then ran off.

"Off with his HEAD?" Sora asked.

"For such a peaceful-looking place, it sounds pretty dangerous!" Donald said then we all looked at the direction the white rabbit ran towards. Mal, Sora and I walked into different rooms until we came across the crowned door we needed. I gave Sora a nine green card then Mal gave Sora the key card. Sora used the two cards and the door opened. We walked through the door.

We looked around the room when we saw a blonde girl at a podium. "Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get-together. What's the occasion?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, this must be the trial the White Rabbit was talking about!" Donald said.

We heard a trumpet and saw the White Rabbit with the trumpet then he stopped. "Alice! Do you understand the charges against you?" He asked, wagging his finger at her a bit.

"Of course not! I've done nothing wrong!" The blonde girl named Alice said.

"Feigning innocence, dear? You are charged with the creatures called Heartless who threaten my kingdom!" A voice said. We looked up and saw a woman with black hair.

"Fiddlesticks! Where's the evidence?" Alice said.

"The evidence is...I forgot! That's the evidence! Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!" The woman said.

"We can't rid the kingdom of Heartless until we get Her Majesty's memory back. This is a serious crime!" The White Rabbit said.

"This is so unfair! So what if you're a queen! Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!" Alice said.

"Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologized straightaway! What a brazen thief!" The woman named the Queen of Hearts said.

"Who's the brazen one?" Sora asked and ran over to Alice and the Queen of Hearts.

"Uh, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I asked.

"The court has reached a verdict! OFF WITH HER HEAD!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"Hold it! This trial is a farce! You should investigate before you arrest innocent people!" Sora said.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you suggest Alice didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!" The Queen of Hearts said.

"Huh? I, er..." Sora started.

"Speak! Or it's off with all of your heads! Now, out with it! Who's the thief?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Um...uh... I'm the thief!" Sora said.

"Here we go..." Mal muttered.

"Say that again?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Gawrsh, really?" Goofy asked.

Sora turned around and faced us. "Of course not! But what else am I supposed to say?" He asked.

"This is really screwy, Sora!" Donald said.

"And I'm pretty sure that Mal doesn't want a scared Ben moment on her hands." Jay said.

"Cards! Seize them all!" The queen said. The card soldiers jumped down at us and we defeated them after a while.

"Whew..." Sora muttered.

"Wak! Where's Alice?" Donald asked as we looked around but didn't see her.

"Looks like she escaped." Goofy said.

"Perhaps she did. But YOU won't!" The queen said and the cards got in formation towards us.

"I think we've been trumped!" Donald said.

"Run!" Sora said. We all turned around and ran as the cards chased us. We went through a few rooms when we came across the second crowned door. "I need a card that's a one or higher and the heart card." Sora said.

"I have a one red card." I said, handing the card to him.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"And here's the heart card." Mal said, handing the heart card to him.

"Thanks again." Sora said. He used the two cards and the door opened. We walked through it. We ended up back in the forest when we saw Alice. We ran over to her. "Things got a little crazy back there, but at least you're okay." He said.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but...was that true, what you said? Are you the thief?" Alice asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would I steal the queen's memory?" Sora asked.

"Yep, Sora only said that 'cause he wanted to save-" Goofy started.

"-to show off!" Donald interrupted.

"Is that right? Well, you saved me all the same. Thank you." Alice said. All of a sudden, we noticed something appear on the side of us. We looked over and saw a cat. "It's the Cheshire Cat!" Alice said.

"Feeling better after that mad dash, are we? Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet!" The Cat said then disappeared. We looked around then saw him on a flower. "The queen's a stickler for justice! She won't forget you till she remembers! She won't stop hounding till you get her memory back! Did she forget because she remembers? Does she remember that she forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose." He said.

"I don't know- I think we oughta just stay away from her." Sora said.

"But Sora, what about Alice? If the queen catches her again, it's off with-well, you know." Jiminy said.

"Then I guess we'd better do something about the queen." Sora said.

We didn't notice the Cat disappear again until we heard a voice. We looked over at a branch and saw the Cat there. "You should do something. But you don't have to do anything." He said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." The Cat said.

"Lie?" Sora asked.

"That's all I'll say for now. The rest is for you to figure out." The Cat said then disappeared again.

We walked through a few rooms then got to the third crowned door. "Okay, I need a red and the Heartless card because I have a green card." Sora said.

"Here's my red card." I said, handing a red card I had to Sora.

"And here's the Heartless card." Mal said, handing the Heartless card to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the three cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through.

We looked around and saw that we were in a room with a fireplace, a table and a chair in the room; along with a bottle on the table. "Gawrsh, what's with the sudden change of scenery?" Goofy asked.

"Let's look around." Alice said. We didn't notice her walking ahead since we were looking around us again until we head her. "Oh, dear!" She said, causing us to look at her. That was when we saw the card soldiers blocking Alice's way.

We watched as the card soldiers moved out of the way and revealed the Queen of Hearts. "Thought you'd seen the last of me, did you?" The queen asked after she turned around and faced us. Alice came back to Sora's side.

"Uh-oh!" Sora said as the queen walked over to us.

"Game's up, scoundrels! For stealing my memory, I sentence you to... I sentence you to..." The queen started when a flash of something came past us and the queen. "I...sentence..." She muttered. "Oh? Whats going on? Where am I?" She asked.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"What in the world am I doing? Confound it, I can't remember!" The queen said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sora asked.

"Maybe somebody swiped her memory again?" Goofy half-asked.

"I would be confused too if my memory was swiped again." Mal said.

"Sora, watch out! Something's coming!" Alice said. The seven of us looked around then we each looked up and saw something jump down at us.

We got ready to fight. "So this is what's stole the queen's memory!" Sora said. We eventually defeated it.

"You there! All of you! What is the meaning of this? Where did that creature come from?" The queen asked.

"How would WE know?" Sora asked.

"So, you refusing to answer? You're hiding something!" The queen said then turned around to her card soldiers. "They're plotting against me! Seize them immediately!" She said.

The card soldiers turned to us then Alice stepped up a bit. "Please, Your Majesty, wait! It was you who commanded us to destroy those creatures." She said.

We looked at Alice. "Huh?" Sora asked.

"Your Majesty, in her prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, at Your Majesty's command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Sora?" Alice asked, turning around to us. That was when I realized what she was doing and I secretly grinned.

"We did? I mean, we did! Your, uh, Majesty." Sora said.

"I...told you...to do that?" The queen asked.

"But Your Majesty, don't you remember?" Alice asked, facing the queen.

"Don't be ridiculous! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command. You did splendidly." The queen said then turned around and left with the card soldiers.

"Well, that was close." Alice said.

Sora and I walked over to Alice. "Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that." Sora said.

"But the Cheshire Cat said as much. _Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you._ The queen would never admit she forgot. So instead, she remembered something...that didn't happen! She ended up fooling herself." Alice said.

"More like you led her into a lie." I said, smiling.

"What is it, Sora?" Alice asked, looking at him. I looked at him too.

"Hm? Nothing. Well, I guess you'll be safe now." Sora said then the three of us turned to Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

"And the queen won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like she commanded!" Goofy said.

"Don't tell me you've been fooled, too!" Donald said, jumping up and down. The rest of us laughed while Goofy was thinking and Donald kept jumping up and down. Sora, Mal and I each climbed up a ladder to the top then went through a door.


	8. Chapter Five

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter five: The fourth girl/'Monstro'

Sora's pov:

We came out of the world we were in and we were walking then I stopped as I started thinking about the other girl. "Who could have that been before in my memory? It wasn't Kairi... But another...girl? Maybe... I think her name was..." I muttered.

"Sora!" A voice said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked ahead and saw Donald glaring at me. "Let's go! You want to find Riku, Evie and the king, don't you?" He asked.

"Um, sure. Man. It was right on the tip of my tongue..." I muttered.

"Donald! That was rude! Sora, are you okay?" Ben asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Ben." I lied, smiling softly at him.

"You're welcome." Ben said, smiling softly back. I had a feeling he wasn't buying it but he didn't press on so I was thankful for that. I ran after Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

We got to the fifth floor and walked some more then I stopped again. "I remember!" I said, causing Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal to look at me. "There was another girl!" I said.

"What? A girl? Where?" Goofy asked as he and Donald both looked around.

"No, no, I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time." I said.

"Sora... Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her." Jiminy said, climbing onto my shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah...I guess I forgot all about her. I think...she suddenly went away when I was still really little." I said.

"What do you think made you remember that now?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle." I said.

"Gawrsh, do ya remember her name?" Goofy asked.

"I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now... I can't even remember her name." I said, looking down.

"Sora..." Donald muttered a bit.

"Aww, you shouldn't be worryin', none! If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember her name just like everything else!" Goofy said, causing me to look back at him and I started to smile. We went to the door and we saw Sora picked a world card. He used it on the door and we went through with him.

We looked around and saw that we were in a colorful room. "What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft." Sora said.

"Nice and warm, too. I'm startin' to feel like a nap." Goofy said.

"I think you should be a little more worried." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked as we looked around.

"You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale." The voice said.

"Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out!" Jiminy said as he jumped down from Ben's shoulder.

That was when we looked over at a small corner and saw a wooden boy there. "Is that you, Jiminy? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" The boy named Pinoke said.

We saw Jiminy run over to Pinoke. "Gee, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience. And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember?" Jiminy asked.

"Sure, Jiminy. And I've been a good boy, I promise. I didn't tell a single lie." Pinoke said then we saw his nose grow a bit. "Uh-oh!" He said.

"Well, for Pete's sake!" Jiminy said.

"Oops! But...how did YOU end up in Monstro, anyway?" Pinoke asked.

"We, uh, sort of used a special way..." I trailed off.

"It's so special, we don't know how we did it!" Goofy said.

"That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here." Pinoke said.

"Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too?" Jiminy asked.

"Sure he is. Follow me!" Pinoke said then turned around and walked away. We followed him. After going through a few rooms, we got to the first crowned door. Jay gave me a red six card, a red eight card and a red nine card since the door needed twenty cards and Mal gave me the key card. I used the four cards on the door and went through the door with Jay and Mal after the door opened.

We saw a ship in front of us then we saw an old man on the ship. I felt Jiminy jump onto my shoulder. "Geppetto!" Jiminy said.

"Bless my soul, it's Jiminy Cricket. How in the world did you get here?" The old man named Geppetto asked.

"You tell me! How did a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale?" Jiminy asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." Geppetto trailed off. We got onto the ship and listened to his story.

"So you sailed out to look for Pinocchio..." Donald started.

"...and Monstro swallowed you!" Goofy finished for him.

"Yes, but I found my son. I would do anything for my Pinocchio." Geppetto said.

"But now you can't get out, can you? Being stuck in the belly of a whale is awful." I said.

"Not if Pinocchio and I are together. That makes everything a little bit better. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." Geppetto said.

"Yeah... I know what you mean." I said.

"I don't care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio. He's such a good boy." Geppetto said.

"Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me..." Jiminy started.

"Oh, Jiminy, you worry too much." Geppetto said.

I turned around and walked to the edge of the ship. "Speaking of Pinocchio... Where is he?" I asked.

"He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time?" Donald asked as we each looked around us for Pinocchio.

"I expect he's off exploring. That boy has been poking around just about everywhere inside this monster. He won't tell me why it's so important. I tell him it's dangerous, but he won't listen." Geppetto said, causing us to look back at him.

"That boy's a handful! Sora, if you don't mind..." Jiminy said.

"I know, I know. You want us to help you find him, right? C'mon, guys, let's get going!" I said. We got off the ship and ran to look for Pinocchio. We eventually got to the second crowned door and I opened it with a red one card and a red zero card that Jay gave me and the heart card that Mal gave me. We walked through the door.

We saw Pinocchio and ran to him. "Oh!" Pinocchio said.

"Pinocchio! What are you thinking!? You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself." Jiminy said as he jumped out of Ben's pocket.

"Jiminy was worried, too!" Donald said.

"I'm sorry..." Pinocchio said.

"What are you doing, anyway? Looking for something?" I asked.

"Um...yeah, I'm looking for treasure!" Pinocchio said. His nose grew again.

"Here we go again!" Jiminy said.

"But, Jiminy..." Pinocchio started.

"Now, don't be so hard on the little fella, Jiminy. We promise not to get mad, Pinocchio. Is that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Put yer trust in Goofy!" Goofy said.

"I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing." Pinocchio said.

"So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie." Jiminy said.

"You did it 'cause you love your dad!" Goofy said.

"All you need now is courage!" Donald said.

"What?" Pinocchio asked.

"Tell Geppetto the truth. With a little courage, you can do it! If you tell him how you really feel, I bet he'll help you find a way out." Donald said.

"And we'll give you a hand!" I said.

"Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy!" Pinocchio said.

"No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal?" Jiminy asked.

"Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time!" Pinocchio said.

"Great! Then your nose won't-" Jiminy started then we all felt the ground shake. We all looked around us.

"What's happening!?" I asked.

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Donald said.

"Pinocchio, run for it!" Jiminy said. Pinocchio ran but we didn't notice that he had stopped running.

We looked around a bit again then turned around and saw Pinocchio in a Heartless. "Pinocchio!" I said.

"Help! I'm trapped!" Pinocchio said with his eyes closed.

"What!?" I asked. We eventually defeated the Heartless.

"Help me! I'm scared!" Pinocchio said.

"Pinocchio, be brave!" I said.

"How?" Pinocchio asked.

"Don't give up! Try fighting your way out!" I said.

"Be brave... Okay, I'll try!" Pinocchio said then he started fighting his way out. He eventually got out then fell onto his butt after the Heartless disappeared.

Jiminy ran over to Pinocchio. "Pinocchio, are you all right?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky..." Pinocchio said, smiling then he got up. "But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same with Monstro?" He asked.

"Of course! If we're lucky, Monstro might cough us up!" I said.

"Great idea! Let's go deeper inside and try it!" Donald said.

"I'm going, too!" Pinocchio said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Jiminy said.

"Aww, c'mon..." Pinocchio started.

"You should be with Geppetto. No use escaping from Monstro if you two get separated again!" Jiminy said.

"Leave this to us." I said.

"I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody!" Pinocchio said. We ran off to go deeper inside Monstro. We got to the third crowned door after a while and Jay gave me a red zero card and Mal gave me the Heartless card. I used the two cards and the door opened. We went through it.

We looked around and saw that we were deeper inside Monstro. "Looks like this is as far as we can go." Goofy said.

"Ready, then? Let's shake things up!" I said.

"It would be easier if we had someone to fight..." Donald said.

"Perfect timing. Looks like we've got some company!" I said. All of a sudden, the Heartless appeared. We got ready to fight and eventually defeated the Heartless. "Whew..." I said then the ground shook.

"A-hyuck?" Goofy asked.

"It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze!" Jiminy said. The ground was shaking more then it got to the point that we were lifted up into the air and were spit out of the area.

I groaned softly as I was waking up. "Oww... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannon feels like." I said then I got up.

"Where's Pinocchio and his dad?" Goofy asked as I walked over to them with Ben, Jay and Mal.

"They're gone. They must've gotten out safely." Jiminy said.

"Without you, Jiminy? I thought there was no escaping your conscience!" I said.

"I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all." Jiminy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Jiminy Cricket anymore. Seems like he's got a conscience of his very own." Jiminy said.

"Don't you remember what Geppetto said? _There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about._ I bet Pinocchio's counting the days till he can see you again." I said.

Jiminy jumped onto my shoulder. "Well, what do you know? You might be right." He said. Ben, Mal and each climbed up a ladder and went through the door.


	9. Chapter Six

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter six: Details of the fourth girl/'Halloween Town'

Mal's pov:

We walked to the steps leading up to the sixth floor then Ben, Donald, Jay, Goofy and I turned around to face Sora. "Sora, is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" Donald asked.

"Hmmm...just bits and pieces." Sora said.

"Maybe you could try tellin' us some more stuff about her. Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things." Goofy said.

"Well, uh... She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us, too! She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even had tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone. But...that's all. I still don't remember her name." Sora said.

"Oh, I bet you'll remember it in no time!" Donald said.

Sora smiled then noticed Jiminy jump back onto Sora's shoulder. "I must point out. Sora keeps remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way-to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us." Jiminy said.

"So we should forget in order to remember?" Goofy asked.

"Like those guys said... _Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach._ All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, Sora, I think I'm a little jealous of ya. How come me and Donald and Jiminy and Ben and Mal and Jay aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories?" Goofy asked.

"Come on, Goofy! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster." Donald said. We ran up the steps to the sixth floor.

Normal mode (just for this very small part):

Larxene and Axel were watching the group from a sphere. "Just as we intended." Larxene said.

"We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go." Axel said then turned around.

"You had your fun on the first floor. So this time, it's my turn." Larxene said. Axel tossed her a few more cards. Larxene giggled then went to Axel. "I'm not just gonna give it to him." She said.

"Don't break him." Axel said.

"Well... Do I detect a soft spot?" Larxene asked then walked away. "I'm not gonna break the toy. I'm not dumb." She said, not looking at him.

"Don't forget. Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take over the Organization." Axel said.

"I know that you're in on it, too... But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right." Larxene said then disappeared.

Axel scoffed. "You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene." He said.

Mal's pov:

We were walking to the door on the sixth floor when we looked at Goofy since we heard him talk. "So, Sora, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name?" He asked.

"Uhhh... Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember." Sora said as we walked.

"You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it!" Donald said. Sora laughed nervously.

"I don't think rushing someone to remember something is the best idea. Remember what happened to the queen back down on the fourth floor? She tried too hard and her memory ended up lying to her." I said.

"Mal's right. It's best that we don't rush it." Ben said. We went to the door and watched Sora use the last card on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We looked around and saw that we were in a creepy-looking town. Jay and I didn't find it creepy but I'm sure Ben found it creepy. "Gawrsh! Don't like the looks of this place. I bet it's crawlin' with ghosts!" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey! There's nothin' to worry about. You wont be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not even real ghosts can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away!" Donald said.

"You really think so?" Goofy asked.

"Trust me!" Donald said then walked to the fountain in the center of the square.

All of a sudden, a skeletal man in a black and white suit jumped up from the fountain. "Welcome to Halloween Town!" The man said.

"Waaak! A ghost!" Donald said as he jumped up, fell to the ground on his back and sat up.

We each got ready to fight with our weapons. "Wow, that was the best shriek I've heard in ages! If you're THAT easy to scare, we're gonna have a great time! Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Jack Skellington! And this is Halloween Town. People around here call me the Pumpkin King! So if you're lookin' for a ghoulishly good time, you've come to the right place." The man named Jack said. We walked over to him after we put our weapons away.

"Well, we aren't!" Donald said.

"Too bad, because at the moment, we've got a bit of a problem in Halloween Town." Jack said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"Well..." Jack trailed off then the Heartless appeared around us. "Like this!" He said. I yelped. We fought the Heartless then eventually defeated them.

"What's the big idea! Why'd you go and call the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"I didn't call them. I just knew when they were going to show up. In fact, I'd love to get rid of them. They actually go around attacking people, instead of just scaring them." Jack said.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"I was just going to go ask Dr. Finkelstein the same question. I'm heading to his laboratory right now. Follow me!" Jack said and started walking away.

"Sora, what should we do?" Donald asked.

"I guess we'd better go." I said.

"I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Bingo! You saw right through me!" Jack said from behind us.

"Waaak!" Donald said, jumping up again then falling to the ground on his back again and sat up again.

"Ah!" Ben yelped then fell onto his butt.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm just kidding! Now let's get going." Jack said. The six of us followed Jack then we got to the laboratory Jack mentioned. He walked to a guy in a wheelchair and turned around to face us. "Allow me to introduce Dr. Finkelstein! He's a world-famous genius!" He said.

The man in the wheelchair named Dr. Finkelstein turned his chair around and faced us. "Yes! Maybe I'm TOO smart. I'm afraid I've created something horrible!" He said.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"Well... Have you ever stopped to think about the power of _true memories?_ " Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"True memories!?" Sora asked.

"You see my boy, our hearts are full of memories- but not all them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Even important memories change with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Could that be happening to me?" Sora asked.

"It happens to everyone. Some memories grow ugly, and some become more beautiful. If we could recover our true memories, the world would seem completely different. So, I devised a potion of forget-me-nots that brings our true memories back." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Did it work?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's the problem..." Dr. Finkelstein said, turning his chair to the side.

"As soon as the doctor got a whiff of the potion, Heartless started popping up!" Jack said.

"Sounds like a failed experiment to me." Donald said.

"No! My research is flawless! I just need another look at the potion to find out what went wrong!" Dr. Finkelstein said then rolled away to a lever. He lifted something on his head up. "Unfortunately...it's vanished." He said, moving his hand away from his head.

"Maybe someone swiped it?" Sora asked.

"It must've been Sally! Jack, you've got to find her and get my potion back." Dr. Finkelstein said, turning his chair around and faced us.

"Leave it to me!" Jack said.

"Can I tag a long?" Sora asked.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"I want to know more about these _true memories_ the doctor keeps talking about." Sora said.

"Excellent! Then let's go find Sally!" Jack said.

Since I was in the mercy of the cards along with Donald, Goofy and Jack, it meant that I didn't have to walk too much so I waited until Ben, Jay and Sora got to the second crowned door. After a while, the three got to the second crowned door and Sora opened it with the cards he needed. The three went through the door and Donald, Goofy, Jack and I appeared in what appears to be a graveyard. We saw a woman there, looking at something. "There you are, Sally! I thought I'd find you here." Jack said.

The woman named Sally turned around and looked at us. "Who are your friends?" She asked.

"They're interested in true memories. You have the potion, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Well...yes." Sally said and pulled the potion out of her pocket.

"Could you give it back?" Jack asked.

"I guess so, if you insist. But...I'm afraid. All the Doctor did was smell it, and the Heartless appeared. What if someone drinks it?" Sally asked.

"Are you kidding me? What could be more exciting?" Jack asked.

"I'm worried, Jack. Isn't there another option?" Sally asked.

"Any ideas, Jack?" Sora asked.

"I can't think of a thing." Jack said.

"I can! Give it here!" A voice said. We looked around then we saw someone behind Sally.

Two seconds later, Sally slightly went flying and fell to the ground. She sat up a bit. "Oh, no! The potion!" She said.

"Oogie! You again!" Jack said as we turned around and got ready to fight.

"Jack, where are your manners? I'm just helping you put the potion to good use! You should thank me! Well, well. Just one sniff, and the Heartless appeared. What would happen if I chugged the whole thing? THAT would be scary! Poor Jack! You can't hold a candle to Oogie Boogie. Time for Halloween Town to taste pain and despair beyond any nightmare!" The person named Oogie Boogie said.

"Pain and despair? Oogie, you monster!" Jack said. We saw Oogie Boogie turn around and run off with the potion.

"C'mon, Jack! We've gotta go after him!" Sora said. We ran off after Oogie Boogie. After a while of Ben, Jay and Sora getting to the third crowned door, Sora opened it with the cards that he needed from Ben and Jay and they went through the door.

We walked through a lair when we saw Oogie Boogie. I heard something behind us and I looked behind me to see a part of a fence blocking our way. "Oogie! Hand over the potion!" Jack said.

Oogie Boogie turned around as I looked back at him. "You fools don't know when to quit! Say...all this running around is making me thirsty!" Oogie said.

"Oogie! No!" Jack said.

"Yes!" Oogie said then pulled the bottle out and drank the potion after opening the bottle.

"Oh, no..." Sora muttered.

"This can't be good..." I muttered.

"Ahh! Lip-smacking good! Agh! What's this? What... Something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something...scary!" Oogie said.

"Oogie! What's going on?" Jack asked.

"No! Get back! Stay away from me!" Oogie said, backing up a bit. We defeated him after a while. We went back to the laboratory with the potion bottle.

"Confound that Oogie Boogie! He drank nearly all of my precious potion! There are only a few drops left!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Sora, why don't you ask the doc if you can drink the rest?" Goofy asked.

"No. I'd better not." Sora said.

Dr. Finkelstein turned his chair and faced Sora. "What, you don't want it? Too bad. It would've been a great experiment." He said.

"Now, Doctor..." Sally warned.

"Don't you want to find out about your true memories?" Jack asked.

"Of course- now more than ever. But there's this guy- Axel. I promised him I'd find the truth on my own." Sora said.

"I just don't understand. When I inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared- and when Oogie drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"It means the potion was a failure." Sally said.

Dr. Finkelstein turned the chair and faced her. "No! I can't be wrong! Oogie MUST have found his true memories! Hmm... True memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within!" He said.

"Then...what about me? What happens when my true memories awaken?" Sora asked.

Dr. Finkelstein turned back to us. "Perhaps something even more terrifying... But this is all just a hypothesis. I can't be sure without further research." He said then turned the chair around again and rolled off to a big book.

"What's wrong, Sora? Does the doctor's theory scare you?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah- a little." Sora said.

"That's good to hear! Fear and doubt are signs of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new directions, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade...as your taste for fear. And believe me, that would really ruin my fun." Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll remember that." Sora said.

"Then good luck, lady and gentlemen! May you always enjoy being frightened!" Jack said. We turned around and ran out the door. Once Ben, Jay and Sora each climbed up a ladder, they got to the door and went through it.


	10. Chapter Seven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Larxene/'Atlantica'

Jay's pov:

We came back into Castle Oblivion and looked around when we saw a woman with blonde hair walking towards us a bit. We ran over to her a bit and got ready to fight her. "I bet you work with Axel!" Donald said.

"Too clever. I'm Larxene. So...are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories...that lie deep in your heart." The woman named Larxene said.

"True memories?" Sora asked.

"Although...it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why...it'll just...it'll break her heart." Larxene said.

"Poor girl? Do you know her!?" Sora asked. Larxene laughed a bit. "Is she...here?" Sora asked again.

"Yes, she is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save her. Although..." Larxene trailed off then lunged at Sora, blocking every attack he was throwing her away then kicked him away, sending Sora flying and hitting the ground on his stomach. "I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" She said.

"Sora!" Goofy said.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked, rushing over to Sora's side.

"I'll teach you for hurting Sora!" Ben snarled and charged at Larxene.

Mal looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Ben run past her. "Ben no!" She said then gasped softly as she saw Ben being kicked away. "Jay, stay with Sora." She said then got up and rushed over to Ben.

"Got it." I said and stayed next to Sora.

Sora moved his head a bit and looked at something. "What's that? Is that thing mine?" He asked.

"What a shame... You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No... That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora- you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?" Larxene asked.

"Sora, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said.

Sora ignored me. "Na... Na...mi...?" He muttered, looking at the thing.

"Sora... Sora... You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!" Larxene said.

Sora tried getting back up. "Nami... Namine." He said, still looking at the thing.

Larxene walked over to us and the thing. "Well, it's about time. That's right...Namine. Yes, she's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm. Not that you even bothered to remember." She said and picked it up. "No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you!" She said. I glared at her as I stayed by Sora. "It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!" She said, holding her hand up high, as in to break the good luck charm.

"Let it go!" Sora said, swiping his Keyblade at Larxene's wrist then caught the charm and held it close to him. "Namine gave me this. It's very special to me!" He said, glaring at her.

Larxene was moving her hand a bit then glared at Sora. "Oh, it's important to you?" She asked then summoned some weapons of her own. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!" She said.

"Okay, since Ben's hurt, we're gonna give him our decks because he's gonna tell us when to fight." Sora said.

"Good idea." I said and gave my deck to Ben after Sora gave his deck to Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said, sitting on the ground. "Okay, Sora's up first since he a few higher cards than you, Jay." He said.

"That's fine. Just tell me when I need to step in." I said.

"You'll step in whenever Sora needs to reload his cards." Ben said.

"All right, sounds good." I said.

"Okay, Sora, she has a four so I'm gonna put down a nine then an eight." Ben said.

"Got'cha." Sora said and fought as Ben put down cards from Sora's deck.

"Hold on, Sora! She's got a zero up now! I'm putting down the second eight and two sevens down." Ben said.

"All right!" Sora said then fought again.

"Now, she's got a five out so here comes two more sevens." Ben said as he put down two sevens; one by one. "Great. She has a nine out. Let me look for a zero." He said and looked through Sora's deck. "Oh wait! I could just stock cards! Okay, that's what I'm gonna do now since she has a three out now. Never mind, she has a seven out. Okay, here come the stocked cards." He said.

"What are the numbers?" Sora asked.

"Seven, six and fire." Ben said.

"Sounds great." Sora said and attacked as Ben placed the three cards down.

After a while, Sora was running out of attack cards. "Hang on, Sora. I'm gonna throw in a nine potion card." Ben said.

"Okay!" Sora said and was dodging Larxene's attacks as Ben used the potion card.

"Okay, you're good to go now, Sora!" Ben said.

"Thanks!" Sora said and attacked as Ben was putting down cards.

I saw Sora getting hurt. "Ben, when should I jump in?" I asked.

"Now while I heal Sora." Ben said, putting two of Sora's heal cards down.

"Okay!" I said and stepped in to attack Larxene as Ben was putting cards down from my deck. I finished the fight for Sora.

Larxene jumped back every once in a while as Sora swung at her. "Hmph. You're not as bad as I thought. You really are a hero. A heartless hero." She said.

"Who asked you!?" Sora asked.

"Sora, calm down. She's just trying to get into your head." Mal said.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here ya go." Larxene said, revealing a small pack of four cards and tossed it at Sora. Sora caught the small pack. "I created another card from your memories, you know. Be a good boy and say _thanks._ Ta-ta!" Larxene said then disappeared.

"Wait, Larxene!" Sora said then charged at her a bit only to see that she was gone. He started swinging his Keyblade around a bit. "Where are you? Don't you dare hide from me! Show yourself!" He said, looking from side to side then swung his Keyblade around again and looked from side to side again.

Jiminy was struggling a bit to stay onto Sora's shoulder as Sora swung his Keyblade around for the third time. "Sora, calm down! She's not coming back." Jiminy said.

We walked over to Sora's side. "Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I hate this... Why'd I need someone like that to bring back... Namine's memory?" Sora asked, looking down a bit then remembered something and looked over at Ben. "Are you okay, Ben?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just need some rest but I'll be fine." Ben said.

"Do you want me to switch places with you?" I asked.

"Please." Ben said.

"Okay, I'll walk with Mal and Sora and you can rest in your own card." I said.

"Thank you, Jay." Ben said with a soft smile. I helped Mal take Ben to the seventh floor.

Normal mode (just for this small part):

Axel was leaning against a wall when Larxene appeared. "Whew... Throwing that battle wore me out." Larxene said.

"Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost." Axel said.

Larxene glared at him. "How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of-" Larxene started.

"An ungainly effort." A voice said.

"Huh?" Larxene asked, turning around and saw Vexen appear. "Vexen!" She said.

Vexen walked over to Larxene. "How can you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the Organization." He said, stopping in front of Larxene.

Larxene glared at Vexen as Axel walked over to the two. "How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel said.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." Vexen said.

"Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Larxene said.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." Vexen said.

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for your valet." Axel said.

"Valet? He's the product of pure research." Vexen said.

"What he actually is is a toy." Larxene said. ( **A/N: I know there are two is' in this line but I did that on purpose because that's what she actually said in the game's cutscene.** )

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen said.

"Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." Axel said, handing a card to Vexen.

Vexen smirked ass he held the card then turned around when he heard footsteps from behind him.

Jay's pov:

Sora ran up the steps to the seventh floor and made it to the top then ran across to the door. "Sora, not so fast!" Donald called after him.

"Yeah, some of us aren't fast enough right now!" Mal called after Sora too.

"We don't have time! They've got Namine. We gotta rescue her!" Sora said then ran to the steps of the door. The five of us got to the seventh floor.

"It's okay, Mal. I can walk from here." Ben said.

"Are you sure? Jay and I can still help you if you want." Mal said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, when we get to the next world, I'll be able to rest as a card. Until then, I'll walk." Ben said, walking ahead a bit.

"Phew, Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy said as the five of us stopped walking/running.

"You'd be too. He just remembered a friend but found out she's in trouble!" Donald said.

"Good point. I guess if we heard that the king was danger, we would be pretty upset about that, too." Goofy said.

"Which is why we need to hurry over to him." Ben said and walked slowly over to Sora.

Mal and I looked at each other worriedly when we heard a voice. "Ben!" The voice said. We looked over and saw that voice belonged to Goofy then saw Ben on his knees.

"Ben!" Mal said and rushed over to him again. Donald, Goofy and I followed her over to Ben.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just go please." Ben said, trying to get back up on his feet.

"No." I said.

"What?" Ben asked, looking up at me.

"I said no. Mal and I are gonna help you again and we don't want to hear you say that you'll be fine because you need the rest when we get to the world that Sora picks." I said, helping Ben up at the same time as Mal.

"Jay's right. You can't brush everything off. Larxene really hurt you." Mal said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to hurry up like Sora wants us to." Ben said.

"He can wait a bit. You're our concern right now." Donald said.

Ben smiled softly at us. "Thanks." He said.

"Besides, I'll give him a good talking to while we're in the world." Mal said. We eventually got to the door and saw Sora pick a card. He held it up to the door and we walked through it; Mal and I were helping Ben again.

We looked around and saw shells and coral around. "Gawrsh! This looks like the bottom of the sea." Goofy said, causing Sora to look at us.

"It sure does. So how come we can breathe?" Sora asked.

"And how come we're not soaked?" Ben asked.

"Hmm... Beats me! Maybe someone cast a spell on us?" Goofy asked.

"It's just like breathing air!" Sora said.

"But it's not air. See? Someone's swimming this way!" Donald said.

We looked over and saw red-haired mermaid swimming over our way. She was holding something in her hands. She got to us and hid the thing behind her back. "If anyone asks, you didn't see me!" The mermaid said.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain. Just promise you won't tell!" The mermaid said.

"Hey, what's that sparkling thingy you got there?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, nothing- nothing at all! Remember, you didn't see me!" The mermaid said then turned around and swam away.

"Well. Looked like she was in a hurry." Donald said.

"She was hiding something." Sora said.

"I wonder what it was?" Donald half-asked.

Mal, Sora and I walked since Ben needed the rest. He was supposed to be walking with Mal and Sora but after the kick he got from Larxene, I decided to take his place. "You know, what you said back there in Castle Oblivion about us not having time was a bit insensitive, Sora." Mal said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Ben risked himself against Larxene in order to protect you and he ended up getting hurt by being kicked away by Larxene. I know you didn't ask him to protect you but he really cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt. He even wanted to see you be happy because you're his little brother so he tried to walk on his own but fell to his knees in the process. You don't have to apologize to him if you don't want to but I'm just asking you to put his actions for you into consideration. I just don't want him to get hurt but I know that he does what he does for you so I know that I can't always stop him from doing things that could get him hurt." Mal said.

"I didn't think about that. I was just so focused on saving Namine that I didn't know that Ben was in pain. I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to him in a bit." Sora said.

Mal smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Sora." She said.

"So where is he now?" Sora asked.

"He's taking his rest as a card. I was supposed to be there and he was supposed to be here but because of Larxene, I decided to switch places with him and walk." I said.

"Oh. Thanks Jay." Sora said, smiling gratefully at me.

"No problem." I said, smiling back.

We went through a few rooms then came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need a red card and the keycard." Sora said.

"Here's a red card." I said, handing Sora a red card.

"And here's the keycard." Mal said, handing the keycard to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through.

The six of us walked through a corridor. "How are you feeling, Ben?" Sora asked.

"A little better from the rest but I still need more rest." Ben said.

"That's good. Listen, I'm sorry I rushed you. I should've been more considerate towards you. Mal told me what you tried to do for me and I wanna thank you." Sora said.

"It's okay, Sora and thanks for the apology. You're my little brother. I'll always want to protect you. Also, you're welcome." Ben said, smiling then grinned and messed up Sora's hair a bit with a chuckle.

"Not my hair!" Sora said, chuckling too.

When we turned the corner, we saw a room with a chair; almost like a throne. That was when we saw a small red crab. We walked over to the crab. "Oh, woe is me..." The crab said.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Someone stole the king's magic trident. Atlantica is defenseless! And to top it off, Princess Ariel has disappeared! King Triton's worried sick. He won't leave his chambers." The crab said, turning around to face us.

"Ariel? She disappeared?" Sora asked.

"Ariel's friend Flounder would know where she is, but now he's gone, too." The crab said.

Sora turned around and looked at us. "Wait a sec... Didn't we just see Ariel?" He asked.

"Yep. But she didn't look real happy to see US! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her?" Goofy asked.

"You don't think that was the trident?" Sora half-asked.

Jiminy jumped down from Mal's pocket. "You know, maybe it was." He said.

"Wak? But that means Ariel stole it!" Donald said.

"There must be some explanation." Jiminy said.

"Ariel! Where did you swim off to this time? If anything happens to you...the king will think it's all my fault! He told me to keep an eye on her, and now this! What if she ran away because of something I said!? King Triton will banish me forever!" The crab said, causing Sora to turn around and look at him.

Sora looked back at us. "He'll pop his shell if we tell him Ariel took the trident." He said.

"Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves!" Goofy said. We walked away from the crab.

We went through a few more rooms then came across the second crowned door. "Now, I need a green card and the heart card." Sora said.

"Here's a green card." I said, handing him a green card.

"And here's the heart card." Mal said, handing the heart card to him.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around a bit then saw Ariel with the trident. "There she is!" He said.

"This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken Daddy's trident. I should've known things would turn out this way." The mermaid named Ariel said.

"She DID take it!" Donald said.

"Pipe down! Somebody's comin'!" Goofy said.

"No need to worry, child. You did the right thing. Why, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your little friend. Poor Flounder has been swept away to the human world. No place for a little fish. Why, if we don't hurry, you might not have a friend to save-" A voice said. Then we saw a figure who was half-human and half-octopus.

"No!" Ariel said.

"Besides, you're not GIVING me the trident, dear- just letting me borrow it for a bit. You can save Flounder! Lend me the trident, and I'll help you!" The figure said.

"I know. But Daddy needs the trident to defend Atlantica. I need time to think." Ariel said.

"Well, it's all the same to me. Just remember, your little friend is dodging fishhooks while you twiddle your fins. Well, you can come see me once you've made up your mind." The figure said then disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" Ariel asked.

"Don't trust HER, that's for sure." Sora said as we walked over to her.

"How long have you been listening?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, long enough." Sora said.

"It doesn't matter. Sora's right! Don't trust that sea witch! She's up to no good. You can see it in her face!" Donald said.

"Then we all agree! The problem is, I don't have any idea where Flounder is. And she's the only one who can help." Ariel said.

"What about us? C'mon. Let's go talk to her. You shouldn't have to do this by yourself." Sora said.

"Really? You'll come with me?" Ariel asked.

"You bet! I know how it feels to have friends in trouble. Let's get going!" Sora said. We walked off while Ariel swam beside us. Mal, Sora and I went through a few rooms again then came across the third crowned door. "Okay, now I need a blue card and the Heartless card." He said.

"Here's a blue card." I said, handing him a blue card.

"And here's the Heartless card." Mal said, handing the Heartless card to him.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards. The door opened and we went through it. We ran through a corridor while Ariel swam next to us.

We saw the figure from earlier come down from her hiding spot. "My, so many guests! Have you made up your mind, my dear?" She asked.

"I'll do anything for Flounder. But I need proof I can trust you. You said we could save Flounder if I gave you the trident. Well, prove it!" Ariel said.

"But of course! See?" The figure asked then made a yellow and blue fish appear next to her.

"Ariel!" The yellow and blue fish named Flounder said.

"I knew something was fishy!" Donald said.

"There you have it. If you want your precious Flounder back, give me the trident!" The figure said. Ariel eventually gave the trident to the figure. "Ha ha! Mine at last! Now I'm the ruler of all the seas!" She said.

"Let Flounder go!" Ariel said.

"But of course! I'm feeling generous. Which reminds me... You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, dear, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be a one-way trip!" The figure said as Flounder swam to Ariel then we saw the figure grow. "The sea and all its denizens shall grovel before me!" She said. We fought her and eventually defeated her.

"Please don't be mad, Ariel. That ol' witch tricked me." Flounder said.

"Flounder, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the trident and everything will be okay." Ariel said.

"But what if the king finds out you're the one who took it in the first place?" Sora asked, causing Ariel and Flounder to look at us.

"I'll be grounded forever..." Ariel said.

"Ariel! Ariel! Where are you, girl? If you can hear me, please answer!" A voice said.

"It's Sebastian! He came all this way just to find me." Ariel said.

"Yep, and when he does, you're gonna get it!" Goofy said.

"Hey, I know! Why don't you just say the sea witch stole the trident? And you got it back all by yourself! Then Then there's no way you'll get in trouble!" Sora said.

"I just had the same idea! But...I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can't lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the trident." Ariel said then faced Flounder. "But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Flounder. I'm proud of that." She said then turned back to us. "Blaming someone else would mean giving up those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth." She said.

"She's right, Sora! Honesty is the best policy." Jiminy said, jumping up and down.

"Hey, I was just kidding! Great, now I'M the one in hot water!" Sora said. We all laughed. "How are you feeling now, Ben?" Sora asked.

"Better. Thanks Sora." Ben said, smiling as he hugged Mal from the side. Mal, Sora and I each climbed up a ladder and went through a door after we made it to the top of the ladder.


	11. Chapter Eight

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Riku?/'Neverland'

Ben's pov:

Jay, Mal, Sora and I walked out of the world we were just in when we saw a figure walking towards us. "You're...Riku!? What are YOU doing here?" Sora asked after we slightly ran over to him.

"Not happy to see me? Lemme know if I'm getting in the way- ya know, of something that's more important." Riku said.

"Huh? I didn't mean that..." Sora muttered a bit.

"Something's not right." I whispered to Mal and Jay.

"I agree." Mal whispered back.

"Hmph. Spare the excuses. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me." Riku said.

"Are you crazy? C'mon. I came all this way looking for YOU!" Sora said.

"But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only...Namine that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared- at all...about her feelings." Riku said.

"Namine's...?" Sora asked.

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want to see Namine- sorry- doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at your face." Riku said.

"Why not!?" Sora asked.

"You should ask your memories...why Namine disappeared form the islands. Remember that, and you'd know." Riku said.

"Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault?" Sora asked. Riku didn't answer him. "Riku..." Sora muttered as we saw Riku magically changed his clothes.

"Go home, Sora. I'll care for Namine. Anyone who goes near her...goes through me!" Riku said, making his Keyblade appear then lunged at Sora.

Sora blocked the attack. "What's- What's wrong with you!? We're supposed to be friends!" He said.

"Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me? Namine's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I!" Riku said then dodged an attack that Sora did.

"Riku, stop it!" Sora said. We got ready to fight. "Who's gonna help me fight?" He asked.

"I can." Mal said.

"Okay. Anyone else?" Sora asked.

"I'm good to help too." I said.

"Okay, so that means you're gonna handle our decks, Jay." Sora said.

"That's fine. I need the break anyway." Jay said as Mal, Sora and I each gave Jay our decks.

"Actually, I think I'll help Jay with the decks." I said.

"That's fine, Ben. You might need some more rest again." Sora said.

"True." I said and sat next to Jay. I grabbed my deck and put it away then grabbed Sora's deck.

"Thanks for helping me, Ben." Jay said.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So how does this work?" Jay asked.

"Well, you look at whatever card Riku reveals then you look at Mal's deck and find a number higher or a zero to use on Mal so she can fight." I said.

"So if Riku reveals a six, I need to put down a seven in order for Mal to attack?" Jay asked.

"Exactly!" I said as I put down a nine from Sora's deck at the same time Jay put down a seven from Mal's deck and we watched both Sora and Mal attack Riku.

"This should be easy." Jay said.

"It should but you still need to watch for Riku's cards because he could pull something on us." I said.

"Got it." Jay said. After a while, Mal and Sora defeated Riku.

The three of them were each catching their breaths from the fight then Riku turned around and ran up the steps. "Riku! Please wait!" Sora said but Riku kept running. We ran after Sora to the eighth floor. "Riku! Where are you?" He asked ass he looked around a bit then looked down.

I felt bad and gently touched Sora's shoulder. "Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Don't worry about me. Riku...what happened?" Sora asked.

I saw Jiminy jump onto my shoulder. "Hmmm... Sure was strange. Almost like Ansem was back controlling Riku again." He said.

"But we got rid of Ansem for good." Sora said, looking at him.

"Then I wonder what is wrong with Riku..." Goofy said.

"Hold on... The king and Evie! If they're with Riku, then they might be in danger!" Donald said, looking at Goofy. He looked back at Sora's back. "Sora..." Donald muttered.

Jiminy jumped down from my shoulder and faced Sora. "I know... You're thinking Riku isn't your friend... But that's just not true." He said.

"Ya sure?" Sora asked.

"Well, I know he said some awful things to you back there... But you gotta remember- we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends. That's all." Jiminy said.

"So he just forgot?" Sora asked.

"My guess is that's so. But Sora...instead of being sad, we have to figure out a way to help Riku get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to mope." Jiminy said.

"Jiminy's right. You shouldn't push your friends away." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Okay." Sora said, still looking down.

"Sora, do you remember our very first promise?" Donald asked.

Sora, Jay, Mal and I looked at Donald. "Huh?" Sora asked.

"Always smile!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time, each with a smile on their faces.

"That was the promise we made to each other the first time we met! We promised to never forget to keep smiling!" Goofy said.

"You're right." Sora said with a smile. We went to the door and the door opened after Sora used a world card on the door. We looked around and saw that we were in a hallway. "Where are we now?" He asked.

"The floor is kinda unsteady. I can hear the ocean, too..." Goofy said.

"I know! We must be inside a ship!" Donald said.

"Well, we'd better find a way out. But which way do we go?" Sora asked.

All of a sudden, a golden ball of light flew to us. "Wak!" Donald said as we all flinched at the sight of the golden ball of light.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as the golden ball of light floated in front of him. I saw that the ball of light was actually a fairy. The fairy turned around then flew around us.

Jiminy jumped out of Jay's pocket and faced us. "Maybe she's trying to help us." He said.

The fairy stopped in front of Goofy now. "Looks like you're right!" Goofy said.

Jiminy jumped back into Jay's pocket and we followed the fairy.

Mal, Sora and I went through a few rooms then came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need a five card and the keycard." Sora said.

"Here's a five blue card." I said, handing him the five blue card I had.

"And here's the keycard." Mal said, handing him the keycard.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards. We walked through the door after it opened. We looked around at the area. "Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we're just goin' in circles?" Goofy asked.

"Some help SHE was." Donald said.

"I wouldn't provoke her if I were you, Donald." Mal said.

The fairy flew to Donald then flew around him angrily. "I think you mighta ruffled her feathers, Donald." Goofy said.

"Tink, what are you doing!? You weren't supposed to bring the pirates WITH you!" A voice said. We looked around a bit then saw a boy with red hair and a green outfit float down to us. Sora ran over to the boy then stopped when the boy pulled a dagger out. "Stay back, pirates! Or this will be the last fight you pick!" The boy said.

"What's the big idea!? We're not pirates! We're only here because..." Donald said. He looked at Sora. "Umm... Why are we here, Sora?" He asked, causing Sora to face him.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know, Donald? Goofy, what do you think?" Sora asked, looking at Goofy.

"Gawrsh, beats me." Goofy said.

"How about you, Ben?" Sora asked.

"We followed this fairy because we thought maybe she was helping us. I think. Right Mal?" I asked.

"Yeah. At least I think so. Am I right, Jay?" Mal asked.

"I believe so." Jay said.

"Okay, okay, I understand. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ben, Mal and Jay, right? I guess if you were real pirates...you wouldn't get lost on your own ship. Plus, you're dressed funny." The boy said.

"There you go again!" Donald said.

"Wait, so if you thought we were pirates... This must be a pirate ship!" Sora said.

"That's right. You're trapped inside the Jolly Roger- ship of the ol' codfish, Captain Hook." The boy said.

"Well, if we're trapped, that means you are, too!" Donald said as the boy turned away from us.

"Me? Don't be silly. No one can capture Peter Pan! I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan." The boy named Peter Pan said.

"What plan is that?" Goofy asked.

"The pirates kidnapped my friend Wendy. She's got to be somewhere on this ship." Peter Pan said then turned back around to us. "I didn't expect there to be so many pirates on watch, though. I sent Tink to look for a way around...but all she found was you." He said as the fairy named Tink flew to his side.

"I bet I know what Tink had in mind! If we all make a big enough racket- we can distract the pirates!" Sora said.

Tink flew back to Sora and flew around him. "Gawrsh, you musta read her mind!" Goofy said.

"So how 'bout it? Let's work together at least until we get above deck." Sora said.

"Well, why not? Of course, I could save Wendy myself, if I wanted to. But you guys look like you'd be stuck without me." Peter Pan said then turned to one side, hovered over the floor a bit and flew away.

"Don't you have ANY manners?" Donald asked.

Mal, Sora and I went through a few more rooms until we came across the second crowned door. "Okay, I need a six card and the heart card." Sora said.

"I have a six green card." I said, handing him the six green card I had.

"And I got the heart card." Mal said, handing him the heart card.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the two cards. The door opened and we went through it.

We were back in the hallway, or at least I think we were in this hallway before. I could've been wrong. Anyway, we followed Peter to an open door. "There she is!" He said and flew in through the door.

We walked into the room after him and saw Tink in front of a girl with brown hair and a blue dress. "Peter? Peter Pan?" The girl asked.

"Wendy, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my five new Lost Boys and my new Lost Girl! C'mon, let's get off this leaky ol' tub and do some exploring! Ha ha! We'll never grow up!" Peter said.

"Listen, Peter. I've got something to tell you... I want to go home to London." The girl named Wendy said.

"What are you talking about? Why would you want to do that? You'd have to turn into a grown-up. Besides, goin' on adventures is a lot more fun! If you go back to London, you'll have to leave the nursery. You'll grow up and we'll never see each other again!" Peter said.

Wendy turned away from him and looked down. "I know, Peter. But... I still want to go home." She said.

"I came to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again!" Peter said.

Wendy turned back around to us and Peter. "No, you don't understand!" She said.

Peter hovered above the ground. "Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving." He said then turned around to us and flew out above us as we watched him.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Sora started.

"There he goes." Donald said.

"Peter..." Wendy muttered.

"Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up on deck?" Goofy asked.

"That doesn't make any sense...I think." Donald said.

"Well, there's still trouble waiting outside." Sora said then we turned back to Wendy. "Wendy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction." He said.

"All right. Be careful." Wendy said.

"Maybe if you stay here, Peter will change his mind and come back." Goofy said then we turned around and walked out of the room.

Mal, Sora and I eventually got to the third crowned door after going through a few rooms. "I now need thirty cards and the Heartless card." Sora said.

"Here's a red eight card, a nine red card, a red six card and another red eight card." I said handing him the four cards.

"And here's the Heartless card." Mal said, handing him the Heartless card.

"Thanks." Sora said and used the five cards on the door. The door opened and we went though it.

"Whew! We finally made it out!" Donald said, causing us to face him.

"There you are, you rascals!" A voice said, causing us to turn around. We saw a man with black hair and wearing red and white clothing. He had a hook instead of a hand. "I'll teach you to play stow away on my ship! Friends of Peter Pan, I wager!" He said.

We turned back around to each other. "Are we his friends?" Donald asked.

"He sure didn't seem to think so." Goofy said.

"Yeah, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Wendy." Sora said.

"And Tink." Jay said.

"Tink too." Sora said.

"Another thing too was when we met him, he did fly away." Mal said.

"Though he did call us his five new Lost Boys and his new Lost Girl." I said.

"I'm not finished talking yet! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back!? Uncivilized brats! You're in cahoots with Peter Pan, no mistake!" The man said, causing us to look back at him.

"If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this ship." Sora said.

"And Wendy's coming with us." Goofy said.

"Think again, you scallywags! Hook's one step ahead of you!" The man named Hook said, pointing at an area.

We looked over and saw Wendy at the end of what appears to be a plank. "Wendy!" Sora said.

We ran over to the side of the ship while Hook walked. "Any trouble, and Wendy takes a long walk off the plank!" Hook said.

"You wouldn't!" Donald said.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need Wendy to bait that blasted Peter Pan!" Hook said, pointing his hook at us.

"Then I'll just have to take the bait, you old codfish!" A voice said.

We looked over and saw Peter float down with Tink by his side. "Peter!" Wendy said after she turned around.

"Here I am, Hook! Miss me?" Peter asked.

"Insolent BRAT! Today is the day you pay for taking my hand!" Hook said then ran across the plank to Peter.

Peter flew around Wendy a bit, picked her up and flew out of the way. "Uh-oh!" He said as he was holding Wendy in his arms. Tink was next to Peter.

"Agh? Wa-wa-wa-whoa!" Hook said, trying to keep his balance on the plank. He managed to keep his balance then turned around and faced Peter. "You've made a fool out of me for the last time, Pan! I'll cleave you to the brisket!" He said. We fought him and eventually defeated him.

"Thanks, Peter, we owe you one." Sora said.

"Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you six did pretty good, though." Peter said then turned to Wendy. "Wendy, about London... Are you sure you won't change your mind?" He asked.

Wendy faced him. "Peter, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home." Wendy said.

Peter turned away from her and started walking away. "I was afraid of that... Everyone grows up- and grown-ups always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to be young, and then you'll forget about me." He said.

"How can you say such a thing, Peter? I'll never, ever forget you." Wendy said.

Peter turned back around to her. "Sure, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember me, the memories will be gone. You'll forget- little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're grown up, there won't be a single memory left." He said.

"Don't say that. Memories- even important ones- don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like...like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it." Sora said, causing Peter, Wendy and Tink to look at him.

Wendy and Tink turned back to Peter. "He's right, Peter." Wendy said.

Peter turned back to Wendy. "Never, huh?" He asked then turned back to us. "It's funny. I thought everybody who left Neverland forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Sora! If you say we'll meet again, then I'll believe you!" He said.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy said.

Peter turned back to her again and walked over to her. "Let's go, Wendy. London is waiting." He said and picked Wendy up into his arms again then faced us. "Goodbye, Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay. I'll be waiting to see what you four look like all grown up!" He said and flew away with Wendy and Tink.

We saw Tink fly back to us and she floated in front of Sora. "What's the matter, Tink?" Sora asked. Tink flew up a bit and flew around above Sora's head then flew away again once a card slightly fell to Sora's hand. "This must be a gift from Peter." He said.

"Maybe he's not such a thoughtless guy after all." Donald said. All of a sudden, a white creature with a red pom pom on it's head fell on Donald's back. "Oww!" Donald said.

"Another gift from Peter?" Goofy asked.

"What's the big idea!" Donald said. The rest of us laughed. Mal, Sora and I each climbed up a ladder then went through a door after we got to the top.


	12. Chapter Nine

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Riku/'Hollow Bastion'

Sora's pov:

Ben, Jay, Mal and I walked out of the world we were in when we saw Riku walking away. We ran over to him then stopped running after he stopped walking. "Take the hint... I told you to go home." Riku said.

"Not until I rescue you n' Namine." I said.

"I don't remember ever asking you to rescue me." Riku said.

"Did you forget? Kairi's there- waiting for us both to come home." I said, smiling.

"You're the one who forgot. I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door... _Take care of Kairi._ Give it up. I'm not going back to the islands - for anything." Riku said, looking at me.

"It's not just for Kairi! What about the rest?" I asked.

"You can have those losers. Already forget 'em." Riku said.

"That's enough!" I said. The four of us got ready to fight him.

"What about you, Sora? Do you actually remember what they all look like?" Riku asked, pointing at me.

"Of course I rememb-" I started then stopped and stood straight.

Riku laughed softly. "Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you- after a while. Am I right, Ben, Jay and Mal?" He asked.

"You're wrong." Ben snarled.

"Then tell me. Do you remember anyone you're close with?" Riku asked.

"Ye-" Ben started then thought about it.

"How about you, Mal and Jay?" Riku asked. Mal and Jay both glared at him then thought about it. "I thought so." Riku said then turned away and started walking away then stopped again. "It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what truly matters. I remembered it, Sora. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Namine. Nothing else matters- not a thing." Riku said.

The two of us looked at each other. "Hey...Riku... I think I'll jog your memory." I said as Ben, Jay, Mal and I got ready to fight Riku again.

Riku scoffed a bit then got ready to fight again. "Go ahead and try." He said.

"I'm gonna take a break from fighting so I'll do the decks." Mal said.

"Want me to help?" Ben asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Mal said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Ben said, smiling.

Jay handed his deck to Ben and I handed my deck to Mal. "Tell us when we need to fight." I said.

"We will. Jay, I'll tell you when to step in." Ben said as he sat next to Mal.

"Sounds good." Jay said.

"Okay, he has a three out so I'm gonna put down a nine then an eight." Mal said.

"Got'cha." I said. I started fighting Riku then I started getting hurt after a while.

"Okay, Sora, Jay's stepping in now." Ben said.

"Okay!" I said. Jay was helping me fight Riku. We defeated Riku after a while. Jay and I went over to Ben and Mal. "Thanks." I said as I got my deck back from Mal while Jay got his deck back from Ben.

"You're welcome." Ben and Mal said at the same time.

The four of us looked over at Riku and got ready to fight again just in case. We saw him get up. "Hmph. Too bad, Sora. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing." Riku said as he got ready to fight too.

I stood straight. "C'mon, Riku... Let's quit fighting- let's go help Namine." I said, walking over to him then held my hand out to him a bit.

"Together- right. So like you...Sora- you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!" Riku said, pointing his Keyblade at me.

"Hold on! When did I ever do that?" I asked.

"Hmph, you forgot that, too? You never cared. It never mattered to you!" Riku said, pointing at me then ran up the steps behind him.

"You won't push me away." I said as the four of us watched Riku run away. We ran to the steps then ran up.

Normal mode (just for this very small part):

Namine was sitting in her chair, looking down when Axel appeared. He walked over to her. "Does it hurt, Namine? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart." He said. Namine glared at him after she looked up. "But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies." Axel said, looking away. Namine looked back down because she knew he was right.

Sora's pov:

The six of us got to the ninth floor and walked to the door. I sighed and looked down as I walked then stopped at the steps of the door. "I don't get it. Riku and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Namine out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but..." I said, turning around and looking at Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other." Goofy said.

"Hm... I really thought so, too, but...maybe Riku doesn't..." I said.

"You can't give up. You're friends- tied together. Sora, Riku, and...and... What was her name?" Donald asked.

"Hm. It seems our memories are fading mighty fast. Sora, we gotta hurry. I bet Riku will come around if you just talk to him." Jiminy said from my shoulder with a smile as I looked at him.

I smiled back. "You're right. We three were never apart. Me 'n Riku...and Namine." I said. I went to the door, picked a world card and used it on the door. The door opened and I walked through it with Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

We were walking as I noticed some windows then we stopped walking. "I'm hearin' voices! I wonder who it is." Goofy said.

I saw Jiminy hop away from us a bit after he jumped out of my pocket. "Shhh! I think something's wrong!" He said.

We looked over and saw a woman in a yellow dress and an animal in a purple cape. "But Belle, I don't understand! I came here to rescue you!" The animal said.

"Beast... I did not ask you to come. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you, so you're wasting your time." The woman named Belle said then turned around to face him.

"Belle? Do you know what you're saying? How can you stay here with that witch?" The animal named Beast asked.

Belle turned away from Beast. "I've nothing more to say. Now leave, before she finds you." She said then walked away to some giant doors.

We walked over to Beast. "Belle...why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but...is everything okay?" I asked.

"Don't feel bad. There must be a reason she said those things." Donald said, causing Beast to turn around and look at us.

"Keep your sympathy. No one could ever care for a beast like me." Beast said then walked away from us.

"Poor guy. Sure wish there was somethin' we could do for him." Goofy said.

"Maybe we can. Let's try to see if we can talk to Belle and see what's going on." Mal said.

"Good idea." I said. We turned around and ran towards the giant doors. Mal, Jay and I went through a few rooms when we came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need a blue card, a card that's three or less and the keycard." I said.

"Here's a blue zero card and a red one card." Jay said, handing me the blue zero card and the red one card.

"And here's the keycard." Mal said, handing me the keycard.

"Thanks." I said, using the three cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We saw that we were in a library then we saw Belle. We walked over to her. She must've heard us because she turned around. "Who are you? Were you kidnapped, too?" She asked.

"Uh...not exactly. It's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here?" I asked.

"Yes... No, I don't really want to be here. That witch forced me to come here. I have no one to talk to. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much." Belle said, turning away from us a bit.

"You mean the Beast? Then why were you so mean to him before?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. You really hurt his feelings." I said, causing Belle to look at us again.

"You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel." Belle said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's just that-" Belle started then gasped softly. "Oh no, she's coming! Hide, quick!" She said. She turned away from us again. "There's no time to explain. Quick. Hide!" She said. The six of us ran and hid somewhere close enough for us to hear and kinda see what's going on. "Oh... Hello. To what do I owe the visit?" She asked.

"He was here- yes?" A woman with a staff asked. She had a green face and green hands. She also had horns on her head. She turned around and faced Belle. "He risked his life to come and save you. Why do you reject him?" She asked.

"I won't ask for his help." Belle said.

"Oh, and why is that?" The woman asked.

"You know very well why. I'm not going to fall for your trap!" Belle said.

The woman turned to the side. "Then I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help!" She said then disappeared while making Belle disappear with her.

We ran over to stop the woman but we were too late. "No! She got away!" I said.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked, causing me to turn around and look at Goofy.

"Help her, of course! What else?" I asked. The six of us ran to find Belle again. Mal, Jay and I went through a few more rooms then came across the second crowned door. "Okay, now I need a green card, a card that's a seven or higher and the heart card." I said.

"I got a green zero card and a blue eight card." Jay said, handing me the green zero card and the blue eight card.

"And I got the heart card." Mal said, handing me the heart card.

"Thanks." I said, using the three cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We ran into a foyer and watched the woman walking towards Belle and Belle was backing up. "What are you waiting for? Call to him!" The woman said.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Belle said.

"Then I shall make you scream! The fool will come running the moment he hears your cries." The woman said.

"Enough! The Beast isn't the only one you have to deal with." I said, causing the woman to turn around and face us as we got ready to fight.

"Begone, boy. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that brute hears your shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!" The woman said.

"Don't trouble yourself." A voice said. All of a sudden, we looked up and saw Beast jumping down from somewhere.

"You're here! No! You mustn't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!" Belle said, surprising all of us.

"Belle..." Beast muttered.

"What an awful thing to say!" Jiminy said after he jumped out of my pocket.

"All right. If that's how you feel, I understand. My hideousness is punishment for being selfish and unable to love. I was made into a monster, loved by no one...and I only became more selfish. That is... Until I met you, Belle. You're the only person who accepted me. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories of our days together are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here...even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act." Beast said.

"Oh, Beast..." Belle muttered.

"That's actually really sweet." Mal said.

The woman walked a bit then stopped near Belle. "Well, well. I never dreamed such ugliness could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change inn plans. Beast, I shall claim your heart instead of Belle's!" She said then looked like she was casting a spell.

"No! Please!" Belle said then ran over to Beast.

The woman sent a blast of magic towards Beast but Belle got in the way and got hit with the spell, causing her to disappear and we saw her heart fly up. "No..." Ben muttered.

"Well, so much for the change of plan. Belle's heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha, ha, ha, she loves you, Beast! I can feel it shining in her heart!" The woman said.

"You fiend! Release Belle's heart at once!" Beast snarled then charged at her. The woman disappeared as Beast got close to her. "Where are you!?" He asked, looking around.

"She went that way! That's the way the shadows fled." I said, pointing at a door on the second floor.

"What are you doing here?" Beast asked, looking at us.

"No time to talk! We gotta go after them right away!" I said.

"You'd help me?" Beast asked.

"You bet! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you!" Goofy said.

"Let's go get Belle's heart back!" I said.

"Right!" Beast said. We ran up the steps on the side and ran through the door on the second floor.

Mal, Jay and I went through a few more rooms until we got to the third crowned door. "I need a red card, a zero card and the Heartless card." I said.

"I got a red two card and a red zero card." Jay said, handing me the red two card and the red zero card he had.

"And I got the Heartless card." Mal said, handing me the Heartless card she had.

"Thanks." I said, using the three cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We saw the woman and ran across a corridor then stopped and got ready to fight. "You've done well to make it this far, Beast. As your reward, I'll tell you why Belle rejected you. My dark magic requires hearts of upmost beauty. Belle was perfect. Deep in her heart, her love for you shone with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you, she put her heart beyond my reach." She said.

"But she saved me! She protected me!" Beast said.

"She couldn't hide how she really felt..." I muttered.

"I've heard enough! Release her heart! NOW! If you don't." Beast snarled. The woman chuckled a bit. "Do not try my patience!" He said then roared.

"Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Did you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Belle. I shall have your heart, too, monster!" The woman said.

"Not if we stop you!" I said.

"You dare to challenge me? Pitiful fools!" The woman said then was covered in flames that she controlled. In her place was a black dragon. We fought it and eventually defeated it.

We walked a bit then stopped when we saw a heart float down in front of us. We eventually saw Belle appear in place of the heart. "Belle! Thank goodness..." Beast said as the two walked to each other.

"Please forgive me. I had to be cruel to you. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide my true feelings..." Belle said.

"I'm the one who should apologize...for doubting you. I never want to feel that way...so angry, so alone." Beast said.

"Then don't. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now." Belle said.

"Belle..." Beast muttered.

"There they go with the mushy stuff, a-hyuck!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way." I said.

"Good idea! Let's keep moving." Donald said.

I looked at Ben and Mal. "Don't you two get mushy on us too!" I said with a grin.

"Can't make any promises there." Ben said, grinning back as he hugged Mal from behind her. We all laughed to ourselves then turned to the side and walked away. Mal, Jay and I each climbed up a ladder then through the door at the top.


	13. Chapter Ten

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter ten: An old promise/'100 Acre Wood'

Mal's pov:

We came out of the world we were in and we looked around a bit. "Where'd Riku go?" Donald asked.

"Guess he got must've finally got tired of fightin' with ya." Goofy said.

"I sure hope so." Sora said, smiling. The six of us ran to the steps leading to the tenth floor then ran up.

Normal mode (just for this small part):

Axel and Larxene were looking at Vexen while Namine was sitting down in her chair. "So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora. What's he waiting for? Where is he?" Larxene asked.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right? I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know." Axel said.

"A-ha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen." Larxene said.

"Silence!" Vexen snarled.

"Predictable response. Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring." Larxene said.

"You're one to talk. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself." Vexen said.

"That's enough." A voice said, causing Axel, Larxene and Vexen to look over at a side. The three of them saw a figure appear.

"Marluxia!" Vexen said.

The figure named Marluxia pushed his hood down then walked over to Vexen. "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again." He said.

"Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. 11! I'm No. 4 and I will not have you-" Vexen stopped talking when Marluxia pointed his weapon at Vexen.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization." Marluxia said.

" _Traitors are eliminated._ I believe that's what the rules say." Axel said.

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Larxene asked.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora." Marluxia said.

"Pity to be so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might." Vexen said with a smirk.

"Oh? Then let us watch as you prove it." Marluxia said, making his weapon disappear.

"What?" Vexen asked.

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade." Marluxia said as he turned away from Vexen.

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen said then disappeared.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." Axel said.

"That would be a unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said then turned to Namine and walked to her. He put a hand on her shoulder once he got to her side. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Namine?" He asked.

"Yes." Namine eventually said and looked down as Marluxia walked away from her.

Mal's pov:

We got to the top of the steps and made it to the tenth floor. "WOW! The tenth floor... We've gotten up pretty high." Donald said, looking at us.

"And that must mean we've lost ten whole floors' worth of our memories. Sora, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?" Jiminy asked.

"Can't do it...because...that would break an old promise that I made." Sora said.

"An old promise? What would that be?" Jiminy asked.

"On the islands, I promised Namine- that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But, I forgot it... I didn't remember until I started forgetting everything else! A promise between the two of us... That's why...I can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it." Sora said.

Jiminy gently touched Sora's cheek. "Of course. We understand, Sora." He said, smiling softly at him.

We went to the door and the door opened after Sora used the last world card on it. We went through the door then looked around when we saw a yellow bear in a red shirt sitting on a log in front of a door. We walked over to the yellow bear. "What's wrong, little fella?" Sora asked, causing the bear to look at us.

"I'm looking for my friends." The bear said.

"Are they around here? It looks like nobody's here." Ben said as the four of us looked around a bit.

"Oh. Then perhaps I'm looking for nobody." The bear said.

"You're looking for nobody?" I asked.

"I suppose I must be. But, they don't seem to be anywhere. And all this searching is making my tummy rumble. Hmm...I wonder if there's any honey about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching." The bear said.

"Why don't we look for your friends together?" Jay asked.

"For nobody, you mean?" The bear asked.

Sora and I each sat on the log next to the bear. I sat on the bear's left while Sora sat on the bear's right. "No, for your friends. They might be around here. Let's find them together." Sora said.

"Oh, are you looking for my friends, too?" The bear asked.

Jay, Ben, Sora and I slightly looked at each other then we looked back at the bear. "No, but we're looking for some friends of our own." I said.

"And are they friends who know my friends?" The bear asked.

"I'm not sure, Pooh." Sora said. I looked at Sora confused as I saw him get up and walk away from us. He turned around and looked at us. Well, he was mostly looking at the bear. "But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together?" He asked.

"I'd like that, Sora." The bear named Pooh said. I looked back at the bear, even more confused then looked at Ben and Jay. The two shrugged at me.

We eventually looked around when we went to the bushes by the house. "Huh?" Sora asked as we looked at the bushes then we saw a small pink animal hiding in the bushes. We eventually stopped the small animal from panicking.

"Ooooh! Oh no! Oh, dear! Don't mind me." The animal said.

I sat on my knees while Sora squatted. Ben was behind Sora while Jay was behind me. "You're not Pooh's friend?" Sora asked.

"Well, I... Um... I mean, I'm not NOT Pooh's friend... I'm..." The animal muttered.

Pooh came to my side. "Why, hello there, Piglet." He said.

"Oh! It's you, Pooh! I'm so relieved... I finally found someone! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do." The animal named Piglet said.

"That explains why you were so fidgety." Sora said.

"Piglet, why don't you come with us to look for the rest of our friends?" Pooh asked.

"What? Oh my, I don't know... Ohh... What should I do..." Piglet said.

"Guess he doesn't want to come." Sora said, turning around with Pooh. The two started walking away.

"Wait! Please!" Piglet said, causing Pooh and Sora to stop and turn back to him.

"Have you decided to join us, Piglet?" Pooh asked.

"Well, no. I'm... I'm still thinking. But before you got here, I found something strange in the shrubs...I thought it might help you to find everyone else..." Piglet said.

"You know, if you come with us, I bet it would be better than possibly trying to find everyone on your own. You don't have to worry because you can sit on my shoulder if you want." Ben said.

"Or on mine if you want to be a bit closer to the ground." I said.

"Really?" Piglet asked.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll come with you guys if I can sit on her shoulder." Piglet said, pointing at me.

I smiled, stood up, gently picked Piglet up and put him on my shoulder. The four of us walked with Pooh while I had Piglet on my shoulder. We got to a vegetable patch and went across a small bridge. We went to one side and walked to an area when we saw a pumpkin rolling down to us. "Watch out!" Sora said then moved to one side. I moved to the side with Sora while Ben and Jay moved to the other side. We saw that the pumpkin hit Pooh and caused him to roll with it a bit. "That was close! Are you okay, Pooh?" Sora asked as we walked over to Pooh with Sora.

"Yes...I seem to be." Pooh said.

"Where did that pumpkin come from?" Jay asked.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice from behind us said. We turned around and saw a lightly yellow rabbit come over to us.

"Hello, Rabbit." Pooh said.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here! Would you help me sort the vegetables from my garden?" The rabbit named Rabbit asked.

"So the pumpkin was yours..." Sora said.

We watched Sora sort out the vegetables. After a while, Sora finished and Rabbit went over to him. "Thank you for the help. Please take this, won't you?" Rabbit half-asked and gave Sora something.

We went up a hill then saw a tree with a log near it. We went over to the log and noticed three balloons tied to the log. "I wonder what these balloons are for." Sora said.

"Only one way to find out." Jay said. We watched Sora and Pooh flew up to the top of the tree then come back down eventually with an owl flying down with them.

"Are you all right, Pooh?" The owl asked.

"Oh yes, Owl. I found it rather fun." Pooh said.

"Maybe you could use a balloon to look for your friends." Sora said.

"Hoo! Hoo! You might think so, young man. But serious problems arise when you arrive at your destination. Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, a balloon goes only where the wind blows. Which is usually up! What if you saw your friends, but the wind kept them just out of reach. I'd rather have to keep looking for my friends, than find them and not be able to reach them." The owl named Owl said.

"You've got a point." Sora said.

"If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you least expect them!" Owl said.

"Well, that is how I feel- when I stumble across some honey!" Pooh said.

"That's the spirit, Pooh! Keep moving and keep looking." Owl said.

"Thank you, Owl. That's what I'll do. My tummy is anxious for me to find that honey." Pooh said.

"Don't worry, we'll help Pooh find his friends." Sora said.

"Splendid! Here's something to speed you on your way." Owl said, giving Sora something.

"Speaking of which, want to come with us to help?" Ben asked Owl.

"I would be delighted to!" Owl said and hovered up off the ground a bit. The four of us walked. I still had Piglet on my shoulder, Owl was flying next to Ben and Sora was holding Pooh's hand. We would've asked Rabbit to join but he looked busy so we didn't ask because we didn't want to bother him.

We walked to an area and saw a tiger bouncing on four logs then the tiger faced us and jumped down to us. "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Say, how would you like to bounce with me?" The tiger asked. We watched Sora and Pooh bounce on all four logs then Sora jumped down. "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Not bad at all!" The tiger said.

"We were just trying to bounce like you, Tigger." Pooh said.

"I'm surprised you could keep up with me." The tiger named Tigger said.

"Well, I can bounce with the best of them, now!" Sora said.

"Is that so? Then let's see you do this!" Tigger said then jumped back onto the logs and did a complicated routine.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

Tigger came back to us. "What do you think of that?" He asked.

"I could never..." Sora muttered, looking down.

"Awww, you don't have to do it like me! Bouncing is best when you do it your own way! 'Cause I'm Tigger, and you're Sora! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Tigger said then turned around and started bouncing away.

"Tigger, I think you dropped something." Pooh said.

Tigger turned back to us. "Oh, that? I found it on top of a tree when I was bouncing. You can have it, Sora. Kind of weighs me down when I'm bouncing!" He said.

We went down a path and came across a muddy area. As we walked, we saw a well. "That's an awfully blustery hole..." Sora said. We watched Sora and Pooh go to the well then we saw them fly all the way up into the air.

We watched them from the sky and into the center of the muddy area. A few seconds later, a small kangaroo jumped out then Sora and Pooh walked out shortly after. They came over to us. "Hello there, Roo. What were you doing here?" Pooh asked.

"I was so busy looking for Tigger, that I was blown away by the wind, and fell down here!" The small kangaroo named Roo said.

"And you got stuck here?" Pooh asked.

"No. I was waiting for Tigger...so we can ride the blustery wind together! So, if Tigger rides the wind here, this is where I'll be! It sure will surprise Tigger. Don't you think?" Roo asked.

"But what if he doesn't fall here?" Sora asked.

"Hmm...yes, if Tigger rides the wind his bounces might bounce him even further away." Pooh said.

"Well, I was getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for him." Roo said.

"Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find him?" Sora asked.

"You're right! That's a great idea!" Roo said then jumped away then came back. "By the way, I found this in the shrubs. Why don't you take it?" He asked then jumped away again.

We jumped up to higher ground when we saw a bluish gray donkey. We went over to the donkey. "Lost my tail again. It figures..." The donkey said.

"Do you know where you lost it?" Sora asked as we looked around us a bit. We didn't notice Pooh walk away from us.

"Oh yum! I found it." Pooh said, causing us to look over at him. "I knew if I just listened to my tummy it would find some honey." He said.

"Probably upset the bees, though. Taking their honey, that is." The donkey said. We looked around for the donkey's tail then noticed Pooh running away from the bees then ran into a tree and fell onto his back.

We looked up and saw something fall from the sky. I went to it and picked it up once it was on the ground. It was a tail. I smiled and went over to the donkey. I gently but firmly put it on the donkey. "There you go. That should do it." I said.

"Thank you." The donkey said.

"Oh bother... My head..." Pooh said, sitting up.

The donkey walked over to Pooh. "Well, much obliged, Pooh." He said.

Pooh got up and turned to the donkey. "I'm sure I'm obliged to you too, Eeyore. But...um...for what?" Pooh asked.

"For running into that tree and getting my tail back for me." The donkey named Eeyore said.

"Oh but, I was just trying to get away from those bees. And keep up with Sora." Pooh said.

"Well anyhow, you helped me. Thanks." Eeyore said, turning around to look at Sora.

"And I was just trying to get rid of the bees. It was an accident that we found your tail." Sora said.

"An accident. It figures. Nobody would help me on purpose. But I'm still obliged. Thank you, Pooh and Sora." Eeyore said.

"Ben, Jay, Owl, Piglet and I wanted to help you on purpose, Eeyore." I said, smiling.

Eeyore turned towards me. "Well, thank you, Ben, Jay, Mal, Owl and Piglet." He said.

"You're welcome, Eeyore." Pooh and I said at the same time.

Eeyore turned back to Sora. "Here's something for you." He said.

"Hey, it's okay, Eeyore. It was just an accident." Sora said.

"I know, but this fell down along with my tail. It's the accidental part of my thank you." Eeyore said.

We went to the other side of the log bridge and walked. We ended up in a meadow and walked to the log. "I guess we can't go any further." Sora said then turned around to Pooh. "So Pooh, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together?" He asked as Owl landed next to Pooh while I sat down on my knees, gently grabbed Piglet and gently put him back onto the ground.

"Oh yes, Sora. It was. And I'd like you to have this. Thank you for helping me." Pooh said then turned around a bit and sat down on the ground. "Whew... I've walked so far, I think I need a little rest. If only I had a honey pot to keep me company..." He said.

"Well, we'd better be going." Sora said as I stood back up.

"Where to?" Pooh asked.

"To look for our friends." Sora said.

"Then I shall help you guys look for them, too." Pooh said.

"That's okay, Pooh. You should stay here." Sora said.

"You mean...this is goodbye?" Pooh half-asked.

"No way! I'll always know where to find you. If I don't forget..." Sora said.

Pooh got back up and turned back to Sora. "Don't worry, Sora. You can count on me. Even if you forget Winnie the Pooh, I won't forget you." He said.

"Thanks, Pooh." Sora said then the four of us walked away from Pooh and went through the doors to head back into Castle Oblivion.


	14. Chapter Eleven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Vexen/'Twilight Town'

Jay's pov:

We were coming out the world we were in when a man with dull blonde hair appeared. "Who are you!?" Sora asked.

"I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Sora." The man named Vexen said.

"A debt? Sora, do you owe somethin' to this guy?" Goofy asked Sora.

"Come on, of course not." Sora said.

"Oh, but you do." Vexen said, causing Sora and Goofy to look back at him. "You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend." He said.

"You don't mean-" Sora started.

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you." Vexen said.

"Then...you're the one... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done with him!?" Sora asked.

"I see no need to give you information about where Riku is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour?" Vexen asked, summoning a shield from ice. We got ready to fight.

"Who's handling the decks with me this time?" Mal asked. None of us answered. "Am I gonna do them alone then?" She asked.

"Sorry, Mal." I said.

"It's fine. I can do this." Mal said as the three of us each handed our decks to her; one by one.

"So what's the strategy this time?" Sora asked.

"Use any spell that's not ice." Mal said, setting my deck in the middle while she had Ben's deck on one side and Sora's on the other.

"Got it." Ben said.

"In that case, it's best that we don't use Donald because he'll want to use ice on him." I said.

"Good point. Okay, let's get ready for this. Ben, Jay, I'll let you both when to step in." Mal said.

"Sounds good." Ben said.

"Sora, he's got an eight card so Im gonna put down a few cards one by one. Hit him in the back." Mal said.

"Got it!" Sora said and attacked Vexen in the back as Mal was putting down a few cards down one by one.

After a while, Sora was getting hurt. "Jay, you're up." Mal said.

"All right." I said and attacked as Mal put down a few of my cards one by one while she put down a heal card down for Sora. After a while, I was getting hurt now. "I need to heal, Mal." I said.

"Okay, Ben, you're up now." Mal said.

"Of course." Ben said and attacked as Mal put down a few cards one by one while she put down a heal card down for me.

"Mal, watch out!" I told her as I saw Vexen go to her side.

Mal looked up to her side and smirked. "Bye Vexen." She said as she pointed her Keyblade at Vexen. She shot fire at him as she put down a fire card and it defeated him.

Vexen jumped back. "As I expected, you weren't one to die very easily." He said, making his shield disappear.

"As if I'd ever lose to you!" Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even notice? I was delving deep into your memory as we fought. And here...Look what I found. A card crafted from all of the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart." Vexen said, showing us a card then tossed it at Sora and disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora said as he caught it and ran towards Vexen, only to see that he was too late to catch him. He looked down at the card as Ben, Mal and I walked to Sora's side. "Memories...in the other side?" He asked.

"Maybe we should check it out." Mal said.

"Maybe..." Sora muttered. We ran to the steps leading the eleventh floor then ran up.

Normal mode (just for this very small part):

Axel, Larxene and Marluxia were all looking at the ball in the middle of the room. "If Sora disappears, that would messup the Organization's plans." Axel said.

"I trust that you know what you need to do." Marluxia said.

Axel turned around. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you can spell it out for me." He said.

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor." Marluxia said.

"No taking that back later." Axel said and disappeared.

Jay's pov:

We were on the eleventh floor and walked to the door with Sora then we stopped and watched as Sora took the card out of his pocket. "A card made outta memories from _The other side of your heart?_ Hmm, I wonder what it does." Jiminy said from Sora's shoulder.

"We'll find out soon enough. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward." Sora said then went to the door. We followed him and saw him use the card on the door. The door opened and we went through.

We walked around an area of the town then stopped and looked around a bit. "Gawrsh... Where are we, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm... I dunno... I've never been here." Sora said.

"Me either." Donald said.

Jiminy jumped down from Sora's shoulder. "That can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Sora's memory." He said.

"Maybe so, but I definitely don't remember this." Sora said.

"You might have forgotten this town just like the other stuff." Donald said.

"This is terrible. Our memories are practically gone." Jiminy said.

Ben, Donald, Goofy, Mal and I all each sighed slightly in defeat.

"We'll be okay. See, look at this..." Sora said. We looked and saw Namine's good luck charm in his hand.

"Namine's good luck charm!" Goofy said.

Sora put it away into his pocket. "There's a special memory that goes with this." He said then walked past us. We saw him stop. "One night, when Namine and I were little, there was this meteor shower. Namine started crying. She said, _What if a shooting star hits the islands?_ So I said, _If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!_ " He said then turned around to us and pointed at the sky. "I was swinging this toy sword around at the time." He said then pulled out the good luck charm out of his pocket again. "Namine just smiled and said, _Thanks._ And then she gave me this. Namine said she had it ever since she was a baby." He said, putting it back into his pocket.

"And she gave it to you? Aww..." Donald said.

"Yeah. So I promised her... From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Namine left the islands...and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down..." Sora said.

Ben, Sora and I walked through a few rooms when we came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need a card that's a five or higher, another card but that's a five or lower, a blue card and the keycard." Sora said.

"I have a red eight card." I said.

"I'll take it." Sora said.

"Here you go. What else did you need again?" I asked, handing him the red eight card I had.

"A card that's a five or lower and a blue card." Sora said.

"Okay, I have a red two card. Here." I said, handing him the red two card.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Now for the blue card you need, I have a blue zero card." I said, handing him the blue zero card.

"Thanks again, Jay." Sora said.

"And here's the keycard." Ben said, handing him the keycard.

"Thanks Ben." Sora said and used the four cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through it.

We walked out of a forest and walked to the gate of a house that was there. We saw Sora look around a bit then watched Goofy walk to Sora's side. "What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

Sora looked back at the house. "Something...feels really strange. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me..." He said.

"You must have come here sometime before." Donald said.

"No, and that's what's strange..." Sora said then walked a bit ahead.

"It could be like with Namine. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now." Goofy said.

"No... It's different. With Namine- my memories...sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time." Sora said then turned around to face us. "But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that I must have been here before." He said.

"So, feeling nostalgic?" A voice said.

The six of us looked around then Mal and I saw Vexen appear there at the gate. "Sora, behind you!" Mal said.

Sora turned around and saw Vexen. "Sora...a question, then, for you... Your memories of Namine or your feelings here- which of the two of these is more real, I wonder." Vexen said.

"Namine, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks!" Sora said.

Vexen started laughing. "The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts." He said.

"Cut the riddles!" Sora snarled.

"I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers." Vexen said.

"You're wrong! I don't know this place!" Sora said.

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade master- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Riku. Your existence is worth nothing!" Vexen said, summoning his weapon.

Our eyes widened as we listened. "Like YOUR Riku? Worth nothing?" Sora asked then looked down and looked like he was letting his anger boil up. "That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Riku! Every word you've said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart! I'm gonna take you down and save Riku and Namine. THAT'S what's in my heart!" He said as we summoned our weapons and got ready to fight then we watched Sora charge at him. We fought Vexen and defeated him.

We watched Vexen fall as we kept our weapons ready. "You have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory-" He said.

"None of that matters! Just put Riku back!" Sora said.

Vexen laughed again then looked at us. "Just put him back? The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to see the girl, Namine, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!" He said as he got back up then pointed at Sora.

Mal and I both looked at Ben and saw him starting to boil now. "I won't let that happen." Ben snarled.

"You already have been letting it happen by going deeper into the castle with him, that girl of yours, that other boy, that duck and that dog." Vexen said.

"Marluxia? What does Namine have to do with-" Sora started then we each saw a blast of fire fly past us and hit Vexen, causing Vexen to fall back down to the ground. We turned around and saw Axel there. "Axel!" Sora said.

"Yo, Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Axel asked.

"Axel, why...?" Vexen asked as we saw him getting back up again.

"I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence." Axel said.

"No... Don't do it!" Vexen said, facing us and Axel.

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still _are._ But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook." Axel said.

"No... Please don't! I don't want to-" Vexen pleaded.

"Goodbye." Axel said and snapped his fingers.

We had been looking back and forth between the two then we were looking at Vexen now. We were shocked as we watched Vexen burn up then faded away. "What are you- What ARE you people!?" Sora asked angrily at Axel.

Axel chuckled softly once. "Don't know. I wonder about that myself." He said then disappeared. Ben, Sora and I each climbed up a ladder, got to the top and left through a door.


	15. Chapter Twelve

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Riku/'Destiny Islands'

Normal mode (just for this small part):

Larxene and Marluxia were watching from the ball in the middle then looked at the spot Axel appeared. "Nice work. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth." Larxene said.

"Marluxia... You used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"Not just Sora's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member." Larxene said then walked to Axel and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us." She said.

"So that's where Sora comes in." Axel said.

"Of course. He wants to see Namine, so why don't we just give him what he wants?" Larxene asked.

"Rejoice, Namine. The time is near for you to meet the hero that you've been longing for." Marluxia said, slightly looking over at Namine as Larxene walked over to her.

"I'm...glad." Namine said, looking down.

"But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings. Do you understand me, little one?" Larxene asked.

"I understand." Namine said, looking down again.

"All you need to do is layer Sora's memories, and bring his heart closer to you." Marluxia said.

"What about the other three? The young king, the purple-haired fairy and the young genie with the beanie?" Axel asked.

"Those three are of no importance." Marluxia said and disappeared. Larxene disappeared shortly after.

"Sora..." Namine said, causing Axel to open his eyes and slightly looked over at Namine. She was holding onto a sketch of Sora. "Even if you come for me- what then?" She asked.

Ben's pov:

We walked out of the world we were in when we saw Riku there. "Riku!" Sora said and ran over to him.

"You'll hurt Namine if you go further." Riku said.

"You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!" Sora said as Jay, Mal and I each got to his side.

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Namine from you. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise a promise to Namine. I promised to...keep her safe." Riku said.

"You did?" Sora asked.

"There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little... Namine got scared and said, _What if a shootinng star hits the islands?_ So I told her: _If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!_ " Riku said, pointing his Keyblade at the ceiling.

"You made a promise! With a toy sword!" Sora said.

"Okay, now something's really wrong here." Mal whispered to me.

"I agree." I whispered back to her.

"What... How do you know about that?" Riku asked.

"Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it!" Sora said.

"Don't lie! You weren't the one there that night!" Riku said.

"YOU're the one who wasn't there! That was when she gave her good luck charm to ME!" Sora said.

"Her what!?" Riku asked.

Sora pulled out the good luck charm and showed it to him. "See?" He asked.

Riku gasped a bit. "Tell me... Where did you get that?" Riku asked then we noticed a small bolt of electricity hit his forehead a bit and he touched his forehead. "Sora...good try." He said then reached into his pocket.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!" Riku said, showing the good luck he had.

"Wha- TWO of them!?" Sora asked.

Riku put the good luck charm away. "Fakes should be destroyed!" He said, getting ready to fight. We got ready to fight too and fought him. We eventually defeated him.

"Riku..." Sora muttered. Riku ran off to the stairs and ran up.

We went over to the good luck charm that Riku may have dropped. "Isn't that Namine's good luck charm?" Donald asked.

"It's just like mine." Sora said, picking it up. "How'd he get this?" He asked. All of a sudden a bright light appeared from the good luck that Riku dropped.

"Whoa!" Goofy said. After the light faded, we looked at the charm and saw a card in its place. "It turned into a card!" He said.

We went to the stairs leading to the twelfth floor. "Aww...I don't understand what's going on..." Donald said, causing the four of us to stop and turned around to face Donald and Goofy.

"Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter." Sora said.

"It DOES matter. How can two of have the same memory? You can't both be right." Donald said.

"Donald does have a point. Something's really wrong here." Mal said, going over to Donald's side.

"I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me!" Sora said.

"That's not what they meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Two good luck charms and the two of you having the same memory? Don't you think it's a bit off?" Jay asked, going to Goofy's side.

"Then let's ask Namine! That should clear it up. Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's GO." Sora said.

Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal each looked at other then at me then back at Sora. "Sora, what happened to ya?" Goofy asked.

"What's THAT mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, ya always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Namine... But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." Goofy said.

"Now Namine is the only thing you talk about." Donald said.

"It doesn't make sense." Goofy said.

"He's right, Sora. When you started remembering Namine, she was all you were talking about." I said, looking at him.

"Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy said.

"Yeah, before you do something that could hurt you." Mal said.

"Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her!?" Sora asked.

"No, that's not it-" Donald started.

"Then do whatever you want! You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! I'M going to fine Namine!" Sora said and ran up the steps.

"Sora!" Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I said at the same time as we watched him.

I looked at the four of them. "Go after him, Ben. I know you want to." Mal said, smiling softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. He needs you right now, even if he doesn't show it." Mal said.

I went over to her and hugged her. "I know you're right. I'll come back to you. I promise." I said.

Mal hugged back. "I know you will. Now go." She said.

I went back to the steps, looked back at Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal, nodded softly once at them and ran up the steps after Sora.

Normal mode (just for this very small part):

Axel walked over to Namine's side. "You're all that he's got left besides the young king. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will." He said.

"But I... It's too late." Namine said, looking back down.

"You shouldn't give up just yet." Axel said then turned around a bit and walked away. "Say, Namine. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around." He said.

"What are you...saying?" Namine asked, looking at Axel's back.

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." Axel said. Namine eventually got up as she looked at the door and ran to it. "Just make it count." Axel said as Namine got to the door, opened it and ran out. "Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you can do for me, you know." He said then chuckled. He stopped chuckling shortly after. "Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!" He said, looking at the ceiling.

Ben's pov:

After I got to the twelfth floor after Sora, I got to his side. I saw him pull out the card from his pocket then I saw Jiminy climb onto Sora's shoulder. "Sora, that was no way to-" He started.

"Keep it to yourself!" Sora said. Jiminy looked down in defeat.

"If Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I couldn't get through to him, I doubt you could either, Jiminy." I said, smiling softly at him as I gently put him on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right but I had to try a bit though." Jiminy said.

"I know." I said. I followed Sora to the door and went through the opened door after Sora used the card on it. We looked around and saw that we were on an island.

"I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is... Yeah! This is our island! Where Namine and I used to play together!" Sora said.

"Heeeey!" A voice said. We turned around and saw three kids run to us. "Whassup, Sora!" The first boy behind the second boy and the girl said.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" The girl asked.

"Hey, guys! Am I glad to see you, uh..." Sora trailed off.

" _Uh,_ what?" The second boy asked.

"We got food on our faces?" The first boy asked.

"Please, Wakka. Only you can be dumb enough to not notice food stuck on your face." The girl said, turning around to the first boy.

"Hey, whoa! That's a low blow, ya?" The first boy named Wakka half-asked.

"I dunno, Wakka. I think Selphie's on the mark." The second boy said after he turned around to face Wakka as well.

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!" Wakka said.

"Oh, yeah. You're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!" Sora said, causing Selphie, Wakka and Tidus to look back at Sora.

"You hit your head?" Wakka asked.

"No, uh...just thinking aloud." Sora said.

"I know... You're thinking about HER again." Selphie said.

"Ohhh, I get it. Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind." Tidus said/

"That would explain why he's actin' all funny towards us." Wakka said.

Selphie walked over to Sora. "I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be ALONE, huh?" She guessed.

"Umm...I guess." Sora said.

"All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. Go find her, cowboy." Selphie said.

"We'll try to be quiet while we SPY on you!" Tidus said.

"Hey, Sora's serious. Give the guy some room." Wakka said.

"I'm only kidding!" Tidus said.

"See you later, Sora!" Selphie said and ran off with Wakka and Tidus.

The two of us walked into two rooms in silence then we came across the first crowned door. "What cards do you need?" I asked.

"A two card, an eight card and the keycard." Sora said.

"Here's a red two card, a blue eight card and the keycard." I said, handing him the three cards. Since I didn't want to anger him again, I didn't expect him to say thanks and we went through the open door after Sora used the three cards on the door.

We ran across a bridge when we saw Riku there. He turned around. "Hey, Sora. What's the big rush?" He asked.

This Riku struck me as odd though. He wasn't putting up a fight against us. "I know you... You're Riku!" Sora said.

"Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?" Riku half-asked.

"There's something off about this Riku." I whispered to Sora.

"I agree. He's not putting up a fight with us or anything." Sora whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Riku asked.

"Er... Never mind. Are you okay? Are you still under his control?" Sora asked.

"What are you TALKING about?" Riku asked.

"I get it... You must be the Riku from my memories." Sora said.

"I guess that could explain why he's not attacking us right now." I whispered to Sora again.

" _The Riku from my memories_? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of make-believe." Riku said.

"I guess I kind of am." Sora said.

"Ha ha, you're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of HER if you act like that?" Riku asked.

"Hey, speaking of her-" Sora started when the ground shook a bit. The three of us looked around. "What's happening!?" He asked.

"How should I know!? Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others!" Riku said then ran onto the bridge past us.

"Then I should go-" Sora started again as we turned around and watched Riku on the bridge.

"I know, I know! It's your job to look after her. Go, Sora!" Riku said as he looked at us.

"Okay! Let's go, Ben!" Sora said and ran onto the bridge.

"Coming!" I said and ran onto the bridge. The three of us ran across the bridge.

We went through a few rooms when we came across the second crowned door. "Okay, I need fifty cards and the heart card." Sora said.

"Okay, here's two red nine cards, a red five card, a red six card, a red one card, a green three card, a green six card, another green six card, a blue six card and the heart card." I said, handing him the ten cards I had. We went through the door after Sora opened it with the ten cards.

We turned around and saw that almost of the island was gone. The only part that was left was the part we were standing on. "The island!" Sora said. We turned around and saw a giant Heartless there. We attacked it then defeated it. "Okay...I have to keep her safe... Namine! Can you hear me?" He asked as we looked around then we looked behind us and saw a girl with blonde hair and wearing a dress. I noticed a sad look on her face. "Namine..." Sora said and ran over to her. I walked over.

"Sora... You really came for me." The girl named Namine said.

Sora nodded with a smile. "It's you... It's really you. I've been through so much just to see you." He said, holding her hand.

"Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way." Namine said.

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but...but to your heart I had to-" Namine trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you." Sora said.

"Sora... Thank you. And I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be in this picture." Namine said, gently taking her hand out of Sora's grip.

"That's true." A voice from behind us said. We turned around and saw her there too.

"Namine!?" Sora asked.

"Two Namines?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Yes Ben. For now at least." The second Namine said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." The second Namine said. "That isn't me. I'm not there." She said.

"I don't really exist inside your heart." The first Namine said, causing us to look at her.

"I don't exist in anyone's heart." The second Namine said, causing us to look back at her.

We looked at the first Namine again. "I never have existed anywhere." She said.

"What... What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again!" Sora said.

"Was it really me you wanted to see?" The second Namine asked.

"Of course it was! I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!" Sora said then pulled out the good luck charm and showed it to the two Namines. "Look! You gave this to me, didn't you?" He asked.

"You have it! My good luck charm." The first Namine said.

"No, Sora! You can't believe me!" The second Namine said. We watched as the first Namine turned around.

"What am I supposed to do..." Sora muttered.

"Think, Sora. Think just one more time. About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it." The second Namine said as we looked at her now.

"Who's most special to me? That's an easy one. It's you, Nami-" Sora started when a light from the charm appeared. We looked away a bit then looked back at Sora's hand and saw a different charm in his hand then we looked back at the first Namine and saw her look back at us, only to see that there was a girl with short red hair in the first Namine's place. We looked back at the charm. "Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar." He said then we looked up. "Namine? Namine!" Sora said as we looked around us. Sora and I each climbed up a ladder, got to the top and went through the door to get back into Castle Oblivion.


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story, in the one of Riku and Evie or in Days.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter. I'm only doing the Traverse Town fight tutorial and most of the Castle Oblivion fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Riku/Larxene/Thirteenth floor/Axel/Marluxia

Sora's pov:

Ben and I ran out of the door that we came through when saw Namine there. We ran to her. "Namine! It isn't you. The person most special to me- It's not you... Right?" I asked as we looked at Namine's back.

"No. The girl you really care about... The one who was always with you... It's not me. It's her." Namine said, turning around and looked at us even though she was answering my question.

"But then who...who is she? Cuz I can't...think of her name. If she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?" I asked.

"Because I went into your memories and-" Namine started.

"Let ME explain this. Plain and simple." A voice said, causing us to look over and watch Riku walk over to us. He stopped by Namine's side. "Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Namine. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Sora!" Riku said, getting ready to fight. Ben and I got ready to fight as well. We fought him and defeated him.

We slightly went over to Riku as we saw him fall down to one knee. "Riku!" I said.

"Want some more?" Riku asked, sending a dark blast at me.

"Sora!" Ben and Namine both said as I fell onto my back after I got hit with the blast.

I tried my best to sit up when I saw Riku standing there in front of me. "Riku..." I muttered.

"Looks like I win." Riku said.

"Riku, stop!" Namine pleaded but he ignored her.

"You are through!" Riku said, raising his Keyblade up.

"Watch out, Sora!" Ben said.

"I said STOP!" Namine said then I saw Riku drop to the ground.

I managed to sit up a bit as I looked at Riku. "Riku...? Riku! RIKU!" I said then I looked at Namine. "What did you do? What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Sora, calm down. I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation for this." Ben said, standing next to Namine then we heard something and looked to the side. We saw that Larxene had appeared.

"Broke his heart. I'd say more like she smashed it, really." Larxene said.

"Smashed...his heart!? Then...what's gonna... What's gonna happen to Riku?" I asked getting back on my feet.

Larxene laughed. "Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't. Because Riku was never really here." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?" Larxene asked.

"Quit the games!" I said and charged at her. I swung my Keyblade at her a bit but was kicked away and I fell onto my back again.

"All right, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that Vexen made as an experiment. No more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was a fabrication all along." Larxene said.

"Not Riku? A fake!?" I asked as I was trying to get back up again.

"Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?" Larxene asked as she picked Riku up from the back collar. "You get it? Its memories with Namine were just planted, not real." She said then threw him to the side. "Yup. That means, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories- that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus. Isn't that the truth, Namine?" She asked as she walked to Namine and Ben. Namine didn't say anything. "Oh, so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things." Larxene said as Namine looked away.

"Namine..." I muttered.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it now? That's what Namine's powers are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories- of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time- is really a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts!" Larxene said.

"Then...my memories...are all..." I muttered.

"Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just Namine's illusions, nothing more. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. So close to it- we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade master into our puppet, but- That jerk Axel- he used Namine to betray us! So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!" Larxene said, summoning her weapons then she walked over to me.

"You'll pay..." I muttered.

"Don't!" Namine said, standing between me and Larxene after she ran over with Ben.

"Not another move!" Ben snarled as he got ready to fight while protecting me and Namine.

"Huh? It's a little late for the witch to grow a conscience. Last time I checked- YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memories creating this mess." Larxene said.

"I know, but-" Namine started.

"I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!" Larxene said and hit Namine to where Riku was. "As for you, young king, I don't appreciate you getting in my way!" She said, hitting Ben next to Namine

"Namine! Ben!" I said.

"What's this? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know her! Plus, weren't you upset at him?" Larxene asked.

"Maybe not. But still...I made...a promise. As for Ben, yeah, I may be mad at him, but he's still my brother. Something I remember Mal telling me is that the things Ben does are for me. Now, it's my turn to do something for him." I said, standing on my knees.

"What?" Larxene asked.

"A promise I made to Namine to keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But the promise is real to me. That's why- I'll keep it." I said, trying to get back on my feet; only to fall down to one knee.

"Hmph. You're such an idiot. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone!" Larxene said.

I was ready for the impact but I didn't know what was going on though. I felt like I was healing. "Not if we can stop you!" A voice said, causing me to look up and see Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal between me and Larxene, ready to fight her.

"Donald! Goofy! Jay! Mal! You guys found me!" I said, getting back up on my feet.

"Of course we did. We were worried about you!" Goofy said, looking at me.

"And we promised! We promised that we would protect you!" Donald said, looking at me.

"And we're gonna keep our promise, no matter how mad you get at us." Jay said, looking at me.

"Besides, something in our hearts told us that you were in trouble so we came running to your aid." Mal said. I knew she didn't see Ben lying on the ground yet. I smiled at the four of them.

Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal then turned back to Larxene. "You won't ever be alone. It's always been the six of us and we stick together..." Goofy said.

"And that is how it's going to stay!" Donald said.

"Wait. The six of us. Where's Ben?" Mal asked then gasped softly as she saw him on the side. "Ben!" She said.

"No time to go to him right now, Mal. We gotta take care of Larxene first. He'll be fine." Jay said.

"Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!" Larxene said. The five of us fought against her and defeated her. "No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers! I think I'm...I'm fading!? No, this isn't... the way I...I won't...ALLOW..." She said as she was fading then was gone for good possibly.

We looked over at Namine and saw her sitting up. We walked over to her. "You must be Namine! It's good to meet ya. We're friends of Sora's and my name is-" Goofy started.

"You're Goofy, you're Donald, you're Jay, and you're Mal." Namine said.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Donald asked.

"Congratulations, Sora! You finally found your friend. I'm so happy for ya!" Goofy said as I was looking down with my eyes closed.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of questions... Namine, I know this probably won't be easy for ya...but could ya tell us what happened?" Jiminy asked from my shoulder, causing Namine to look up.

"Of course. It's my fault, after all." Namine said.

"You came through for Sora at the end though." A voice said. We looked over and saw Ben waking up. He was looking at Namine with a sincere smile on his face.

Ben groaned as he tried to sit up. I saw Mal go to his side. "Easy. You're hurt yet again." She said. She gently brushed Ben's bangs with her fingers after she rested the back of Ben's head onto her lap.

I looked back at Namine and I saw her standing up. She was telling us the story. "I took the people and memories that were inside Sora's heart...and little by little, I replaced them with false memories." She said.

"Hey... What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked.

"Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend-" Namine said.

"And you were never anything more- either..." I said, not looking at her.

"No. You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there." Namine said.

"Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there any way for us to ever get 'em back?" Jiminy asked.

"I can fix everything if we go to the thirteenth floor. But Marluxia, he-" Namine started.

"Bet I know who that is. Was he the fellah who made you tamper with all of our memories?" Jiminy asked.

"If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever. I've been alone for so long..." Namine said.

"So ya did what he told ya to do because you were lonely?" Goofy asked.

"I'm so sorry..." Namine said, looking down. She looked like she about to cry.

"Don't be. Please don't cry..." I said.

"Oh... Of course. I know I really don't have the right to." Namine said.

"That's not what I meant!" I said.

"What?" Namnie asked.

I turned away from her. "It's like this... I'm really not happy about you messing with my memories. But...you know- I can't really get made at you for it, either. These memories you gave me... In my head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and that I wouldn't make you cry...not ever. Namine...if you cry now- I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry...please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way." I said, looking back at her.

"Sora..." Namine said, smiling a bit now.

"Oh, brother! That's a bit much." Donald said, looking at me.

"It's okay. Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!" Goofy said.

"That is true. Though, I'm a girl and he hasn't been like that around me." Mal said.

"Maybe it's because you're with Ben." Jay said.

"So maybe it's just with single girls then." Ben said.

"Aw, cut it out! I thought you guys lost your memories, too!" Sora said.

Donald laughed. "Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!" He said.

Ben, Goofy, Jay and Mal each laughed now. "Come on..." I muttered. Namine laughed which made me smile. "There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember. Yeah...I really like it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real." I said.

"Thank you." Namine said.

"Well, then, let's go." I said.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald said.

"Namine, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Maybe you can look after Riku? We'll come get you when it's over." I said.

"Okay." Namine said.

"Let me just heal Ben really quick first." Mal said. She healed him and got up after he did.

We went to the steps and looked back at Namine. "Please be careful, Sora." She said.

"I'll be okay... I promise!" I said, smiling.

The six of us each waved at her then went up the steps of the thirteenth floor. Once we got up to the thirteenth floor, we saw that the door was already opened. "Uh, Sora? That door's already opened." Mal said.

"Marluxia must be waiting for us to go through it then." I said. We went through the door. We walked through a corridor then I stopped as I thought of something and pulled the charm out of my pocket. I looked at it. "Who was it? Who's most important to me?" I asked then tried to remember and sighed softly in defeat. "Nothing..." I muttered. I put the charm back into my pocket.

"Can't you remember?" Donald asked.

I shook my head no. "No, I only remember Namine. C'mon, do you guys remember anything at all?" I asked, looking at Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay and Mal.

"No. Sorry, Sora. It's important, but I just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared." Donald said.

"I can't remember either. Sorry, Sora." Ben said.

"Then we should really make a promise!" Goofy said.

"Huh?" Ben, Donald, Jay, Mal and I asked at the same time as we looked at Goofy.

"What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whenever you make a promise that's super-duper big- Maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff!" Goofy said.

The five of us thought about it. "Courage..." I muttered then looked determined.

"Yeah! Let's do it! Even if we get scared, or in trouble- or even if we get separated-" Donald said, putting his hand into the middle.

"or even if we sorta forget each other-" Goofy said, putting his hand on top of Donald's hand.

"Whatever happens- we're friends." I said, putting my hand on top of Goofy's hand.

"And family." Ben said, putting his hand on top of my hand.

"And whatever they throw at us, we'll be ready for anything." Mal said, putting her hand on top of Ben's hand.

"And we'll be ready, together." Jay said, putting his hand on top of Mal's hand.

"All for one, and one for all!" Donald said.

Normal mode (just for a very small part.):

Namine was sitting on the ground, keeping an eye on a sleeping Riku when someone appeared behind her. An hour later, Marluxia was walking towards a door in a room when he stopped walking since he sensed something. "You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here...some nerve indeed-" He started.

"Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." Axel said after he appeared.

Marluxia turned around and faced Axel. "Why let Namine go? If it weren't for your needless meddling- We could've turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us." He said.

"Ohh, right, your big plan. You use Namine to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Namine and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Marluxia." Axel said.

"Since when were you suspicious of us?" Marluxia asked.

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?" Axel asked.

"So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?" Marluxia asked.

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order. Remember the order: _You must eliminate the traitor._ I always follow orders, Marluxia." Axel said and made his weapons appear.

Sora's pov:

Ben, Jay, Mal and I went through a few rooms when we came across the firsts crowned door. "Okay, I need a blue one, a red three, ninety-nine cards and the keycard." I said.

"These doors are starting to become insane higher up." Mal said.

"I know, right?" Jay asked.

"Here's a blue one and a red three, Sora." Ben said, handing me two of his cards.

"Thanks Ben." I said, using the two cards on the door.

"Okay as for the ninety-nine cards, I have two blue one cards, three blue four cards, three blue three cards, eight blue two cards, two blue nine cards, two blue eight cards, a green three card, a green five card and two green six cards." Jay said, handing the cards he had to me.

"That's it? We only need eight left then." I said as I used the ones Jay had.

"Should we get more?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Ben and I will be right back to get more." I said.

"We'll be here." Jay said.

"Maybe I should go with you instead, Sora. Mind you, Ben did get hurt again by Larxene even though I healed him quickly." Mal said.

"You do have a good point. Okay, Ben, stay here with Jay. Mal and I will go get some more cards." I said.

"Okay." Ben said.

"We'll be back." I said and left with Mal to another room. Once we got the one we needed, we went back to where Ben and Jay. "We're back with a blue eight card." I said.

"And here's the keycard, Sora." Mal said, handing me the keycard.

"Oh, right. Thanks Mal." I said and used the blue eight card and the keycard on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

I opened a door and saw Axel with his weapons. "Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... You must do the same!" He said and fought against a man with pink hair. "The Organization's betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you." He said.

"That line's not you." The man with pink hair said.

"Well, had to try it once, you know." Axel said. The two fought then stopped. "Is that your shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid." Axel said.

"I wonder. Are you listening, Sora?" The man with pink hair asked.

"Oh?" Axel asked as we had our weapons out.

"Axel says he's willing to harm Namine to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?" The pink-haired man asked.

We got ready to fight. "Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's puppet already?" Axel asked.

"After I finish you, he's next!" I said.

"Hmph. Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really not fight you... But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can I?" Axel asked, getting ready to fight.

We fought him with mostly Blizzard spells then I saw Mal defeat him with her last Blizzard spell. "Nice one, Mal!" I said, smiling.

"Thanks Sora." Mal said, smiling back.

"You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all." Axel said, causing us to look at him.

"Saving me? What d'ya mean?" I asked.

"Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense." Axel said and disappeared.

"Axel!" I said but it was too late because he was gone. I sighed softly then I looked around as I noticed that the pink-haired man named Marluxia was gone with Namine. We went through some rooms and got where we were supposed to go.

We ran down a corridor then saw the pink-haired man named Marluxia with Namine. "You've defeated Axel. The Keyblade's power- how I've longed to make it my own." He said.

"Let Namine go!" I said.

"You've no chance of winning." Marluxia said then put his hand on Namine's shoulder. "Namine... Erase Sora's memory." He said.

"But if I do that..." Namine trailed off, looking up at Marluxia.

"That's right. Sora's heart will be destroyed." Marluxia said.

"His heart, destroyed?" Goofy asked.

"You can do that?" Donald asked.

"No. She'll have to go through me first." Ben said, stepping forward a bit.

"I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be rebuilt- more to my liking with time. Namine, do it." Marluxia said.

"No. Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So how can I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it!" Namine said.

"Then you will-" Marluxia started.

"Do it, Namine! I don't care! You can erase my memory!" I said.

"Sora, why'd you say that!?" Goofy asked.

"Because who will I look after if I don't have Namine? So just do it! Erase my memories. Destroy my heart. I promised! I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!" I said.

"Sora..." Namine said.

"I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!" I said.

"You bet! Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy, Ben, Jay, Mal and I won't forget!" Donald said.

"Donald's right. The five of us can remember everything for Sora!" Goofy said.

"See, I'll have all my friends' memories, so I can piece my own together again!" I said.

"You ignorant fool. If Namine uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku." Marluxia said.

"Take another guess." A voice said. We looked around then looked up and saw Riku coming out of a portal.

"It can't be!" Marluxia said after he jumped back.

"Riku!" I said.

"No. Just an imitation." Riku said.

"You're a shell- a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!" Marluxia said.

"What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and my heart are fake. But...there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Namine!" Riku said.

"Imbeciles..." Marluxia said then summoned his weapon with a flower petal. "You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies?" He asked as Ben, Donald, Goofy, Jay, Mal and I got ready to fight. "You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?" He asked as Riku put his arm to protect Namine. "You turn from the truth because your heart is weak- You will never defeat me!" He said, pointing his weapon at us.

We fought against Marluxia and defeated him. "Is he gone?" Donald asked after Marluxia disappeared. I looked at Donald and gave him a thumb's up.

"You could say that." A voice said, causing us to look around then we saw Marluxia appear in front of us and near the door. "However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me." He said.

"So what!?" Riku asked, charging at him. Riku swung his Keyblade and Marluxia disappeared again. "Another imitation." He said as we ran over to the door. We all looked at the door.

"He's really...in there?" I asked.

"Yes." Namine said.

"I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart." I said.

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!" Goofy said.

"Sora! C'mon!" Donald said.

"Riku... Protect Namine." I said.

Riku turned around and faced me. "You don't...mind?" He asked.

"Should I?" I asked, smiling.

"All right." Riku said, smiling back.

"Oh boy, Sora! This is the final battle!" Donald said.

"Are you ready?" Goofy asked.

"It's our last battle!" I said then I walked to the door and it opened. I ran through with Ben, Jay and Mal.

We ran then stopped as we looked up and saw Marluxia in the air. "Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart- here in this world of nothingness!" Marluxia said then summoned a wind tornado. It blew us away a bit but we managed to hold our ground then saw Marluxia on something. "As lightless oblivion devours you- drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" He said. We fought him twice and defeated him twice.

We ran back through the door and sealed it with our Keyblades after Donald and Goofy closed it then they moved out of the way. We looked at Riku. "You okay, Riku?" I asked.

"Not Riku. I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you and Namine. But I know those memories are not real." Riku said.

"Gee, Namine, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I-" Namine started.

"It's all right. I'll deal." Riku said and turned around. He started walking away.

"Wait!" I said, causing Riku to stop walking. "Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!" I said.

"Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough." Riku said, looking back at me then looked straight and walked away again.

"Riku!" I said but he kept walking. "Riku..." I muttered.

"Can you put our memories back?" Donald asked.

"Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone." Namine said.

"What d'ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain- that makes up each of us. I don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories." Namine said.

Jiminy jumped onto my shoulder. "So you can put 'em back together?" He asked.

"Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work. No- it will work. I'm sure. It's my turn to look after you." Namine said.

"All right. We all really trust you." I said.

"Oh... Wait a second! You said you'd have to undo the links of the memories you made. But that means-" Jiminy said.

"Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about what happened here." Namine said.

"Not even you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid." Namine said then turned around and walked away a bit. "Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost." She said.

"Do I have to...to choose?" I asked.

"Yes." Namine said.

I looked down, sighed silently then looked back at Namine. "Make me like I was." I said.

"Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that." Namine said, looking back at me with a polite smile.

We followed her to a room that contained four huge pods. "To remember again, we have to sleep in that?" Donald asked.

"Yes. It's going to take a little time, but I'll take care of you." Namine said.

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore..." Goofy said.

"But how are we gonna thank you?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry about that! I'll just make a big note in my journal. And it will say, _Thank Namine._ " Jiminy said.

"Oh, good. That makes me feel better." Donald said.

"Well, good night, then, Namine." Goofy said, waving at her then walked away with Donald.

"Good night, Goofy. You four too, Ben, Jay, Mal and Sora." Namine said, causing me, Ben, Jay and Mal to look at her.

"Of course. But first." Ben said and hugged her.

Namine smiled and hugged back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see that it was Mal. "Whats wrong, Mal?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanna say that you're one of newest and greatest friends but if you tell anyone I got mushy right now, I'm coming after you." Mal said, smiling then pointed at me.

I chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me." I said.

Mal grinned then hugged me. "Good night, Sora." She said.

"Good night, Mal." I said then turned to Ben with a smile. "I never got to say this because of the dangers we went through but you're the best big brother I can ask for." I said.

Ben smiled. "And you're the best little brother I can ask for." He said. We smiled at each other then I yelped a bit as he messed up my hair then we chuckled and I turned to Namine.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I said and started getting into the pod.

"Sora, wait." Jay said.

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes Jay?" I asked.

"Good luck in there." Jay said.

"You too." I said and climbed into the pod and turned around to face them.

"All of this may have started with a lie...but I really am glad that I could meet you, Sora." Namine said.

"Yeah, me too. When I finally found you, and even when I remembered your name, I was happy. The way I felt then- That was no lie." I said, smiling.

"Goodbye." Namine said, smiling back.

"No, not goodbye! When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Namine." I said.

"You're going to forget making that promise." Namine said.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside of me somewhere. I'm sure of it." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, it's a promise." Namine said as I climbed back out of the pod.

"Good. Until later." I said and the two of us walked to each other and linked our pinkies together. I waved at her then climbed back into the pod.

"A promise... Huh... Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry- You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. She is your light. The light within the darkness. Remember her, and all of the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light." Namine said.

"Another promise..." I said.

"Look at the good luck charm. I changed its shape when I changed your memory- But when you thought of her just once, it went back to the way it was." Namine said.

I pulled the charm out of my pocket and held it in my hand. As I held it, I started mentally thinking while I was physically sleeping. After a while, the name came back to me and I smiled. "Kairi! My friends..." I said then I looked to the side and I saw Namine. "Namine?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You might forget about me...but with our promise, I can come back." Namine said.

"A promise is a promise." I said.

"Yes. One day the light- it will be ours and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart." Namine said.

"Right. Forgotten- but not lost." I said.


	17. Announcement Three

**Hello! I finished the story and I thought I was gonna need an epilogue but turns out that I didn't need one so I didn't write one. I know you guys were expecting one but I managed to fit everything into chapter thirteen instead so that's why there's no epilogue :)**

 **Again, if you're reading this, please don't skip chapters!**

 **Also, if you want to make a vote for Kingdom Hearts Descendants: Dream Drop Distance, I have the poll on a poll website so if you want the link of it, message me and I'll give it to you :)**


End file.
